El Dragón Heroico de la Forja de Hierro
by Uzu No Kami
Summary: Un Issei traicionado desde el inicio sin saberlo define su nuevo camino al ser expulsado del Clan Gremory.
1. Prólogo

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Highschool DXD es propiedad de su autor, Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Sona Sitri veía con tristeza como la última oportunidad de Rias se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

Hyodou Issei perdía la revancha contra Riser Phoenix por un margen muy corto, o mejor dicho, por la intervención de alguien inesperado.

Ravel Phoenix intentó salvar a su hermano, logrando con esta distracción que el castaño detuviera su ataque final, lo cual fue aprovechado por el rubio atacando al chico.

Este miró con horror como el fuego se dirigía hacia ellos, por lo que tomó a la chica entre sus brazos antes de ser alcanzados por las llamas.

Lord y Lady Phoenix ahogaron un grito de terror por la acción de su tercer hijo.

Cuando todo terminó, se vio a un castaño con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda mostrando su espalda llena de quemaduras denotando que él recibió todo el impacto.

Con lentitud depositó a una ilesa e inconsciente Ravel en el suelo, antes de mirar a Riser con frialdad por sobre su hombro.

Sona pudo ver como el heredero Phoenix se ponía pálido y retrocedía, para que luego el castaño cerrara los ojos y cayera en la inconsciencia.

Ahora mismo varios Demonios murmuraban entre ellos acerca del duelo.

Algunos se mostraban sorprendidos por la casi victoria del [Sekiryuutei], mientras otros lo repudiaban por ser un Demonio de Clase Baja.

En medio del salón, Rias sostenía al castaño contra su pecho, mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos.

— L-Lo s-siento Buchou… no pude… ganar… — Decía el castaño con dificultad y apenas un hilo de voz.

Entonces la peli-roja dirigió su mano al pecho del chico sin decir nada.

Fue entonces que un círculo mágico se formó en él.

Sirzechs, Lord y Lady Gremory así como los Phoenix abrían sus ojos al reconocer el hechizo usado.

— ¡Arghh! — Un escalofriante grito de dolor salió de la garganta del chico.

Sona y Tsubaki vieron impactadas como una a una las piezas de [Peón] abandonaban el cuerpo del castaño.

Akeno apartó la mirada, Koneko cerró sus ojos y Kiba apretaba los puños al ver esto.

Ellos ya se esperaban que ocurriera esto puesto que ya la conocían en su verdadera faceta, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil de afrontar.

El ver como lastimaba a uno de sus compañeros.

— ¡Rias! ¡¿Qué…!? — El Maou Lucifer no terminó su pregunta.

Él podía ver la expresión gélida que su hermana tenía mientras extraía las piezas del interior de su siervo.

— Pensé que podías serme de utilidad, pero veo que me equivoqué — Dijo con voz carente de sentimientos.

Todo mundo veía impactado como la peli-roja no se inmutaba ante los gritos desgarradores del chico entre sus brazos.

— No tiene caso mantenerte en mi Título, así que tomaré de vuelta lo que es mío — Dijo cuando la última pieza empezaba a surgir del chico.

Este sintió como su corazón se desgarraba… literalmente.

[¡Socio!]

Exclamó preocupado cierto Dragón sellado dentro de él.

Las demás piezas habían salido sin provocar daños serios a simple vista, pero esta última se abría paso a través de la carne del chico.

Entonces esta terminó de salir.

Un gran agujero se veía en su pecho, mientras podía verse su corazón latiendo con dificultad por el estado destrozado de dicho órgano.

— La afrenta por intervenir en este evento es la muerte… conociendo a Riser te torturaría antes de matarte, así que considera esto el pago por tus esfuerzos, una muerte rápida — Dijo mientras lo dejaba en el suelo lentamente.

Como pudo, el castaño la enfocó con dificultad, mientras sangre salía abundantemente desde el agujero que la pieza dejó en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

Pudo ver la mirada vacía de la chica, quien lo miraba con indiferencia.

[Compañero, te lo dije… ella no era quien decía ser]

Dijo el Dragón con tono afligido.

— ¡Rias! ¡¿Qué rayos has hecho?! — Exclamó Sona corriendo hacia el chico.

Ella lo tomó con cuidado, manteniendo su cabeza alta, mirando con preocupación la mortal herida, para después mirar a su amiga de la infancia exigiendo respuestas con la mirada.

Esto sacó de su estupor a todos los presentes.

— Nada que deba interesarte — Respondió la chica fríamente.

Sona no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— T-Tú… ¡Tú no solías ser así! — Debatió la peli-negra con furia.

Un brillo azul en sus manos se hizo presente indicando que estaba usando magia curativa en el castaño.

— Es cierto, yo no solía ser así… pero desde que esta situación se hizo inevitable me vi en la necesidad de volverme fuerte para poder soportar mi destino… si tienes alguna queja, entonces ahí están las personas responsables de ello — Dijo mientras cabeceaba despectivamente hacia sus padres y hermano.

Estos bajaron la mirada ante la acusación justificada.

Entonces miró a Riser, el cual sonreía con diversión por lo que sucedía.

— Deberías dejar esa estúpida sonrisa… en poco tiempo romperé este compromiso, lo ocurrido hoy me ha demostrado que la posibilidad está a mi alcance y más rápido de lo que creí — Dijo mientras lo miraba con neutralidad.

El rubio iba a protestar, pero se quedó congelado en su sitio.

Él pudo ver como un aura oscura rodeó a la peli-roja por un segundo, dejándole sentir una insana cantidad de poder emerger de ella.

En definitiva, ella era más poderosa que él.

Entonces a su mente llegó la idea de que todo este circo y el [Rating Game] fueron con el propósito de probar y analizar sus posibilidades de victoria.

En pocas palabras, ella tuvo a todos bailando en su mano.

Y eso lo estremeció.

Entonces Rias miró de nuevo a Sona, quien intentaba salvar la vida del chico.

— Es inútil, ni siquiera reencarnándolo se salvará, su cuerpo no resistirá el proceso — Dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano.

Un círculo mágico brilló debajo del chico en el suelo.

— ¡Rias! — Exclamó Sona al ver esto.

Como acto reflejo evocó su propia magia mientras se aferraba más al chico.

Tsubaki se puso junto a su [Rey] mientras la imitaba.

En un destello, ambas Sitri desaparecieron del lugar junto al cuerpo del chico, dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

Rias bajó su mano y el círculo mágico desapareció.

La peli-roja miró por unos segundos el charco de sangre que el castaño había dejado en el piso del salón, antes de cerrar los ojos y darle la espalda al Maou y sus padres.

— Rias — Musitó Sirzechs en tono afectado.

La chica simplemente se alejó de los Demonios mayores a paso lento y seguro, sin dignarse a verlos en ningún momento.

— Creo, que será mejor discutir esto… en privado — Dijo Lord Gremory con el rostro oscurecido por los eventos de esta noche.

Él nunca pensó que la presión de ser obligada a casarse con alguien que no quería obligara a su hija a matar sus sentimientos y ver a todos los demás como herramientas desechables.

— Lamento lo ocurrido, pero ahora mismo discutiremos cosas importantes, así que pueden retirarse — Expuso el patriarca Phoenix antes de abandonar el Salón junto al Maou y los Gremory.

Los Demonios invitados a la celebración se vieron entre ellos con duda, antes de marcharse del lugar.

* * *

 **Territorio Sitri**

Sona y Tsubaki acababan de aparecer en las puertas del Castillo Sitri con un moribundo castaño, ante la mirada atónita de algunos sirvientes al verla cubierta de sangre.

— ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Llamen a mis padres, ahora! — Gritó desesperada.

Estos corrieron a buscar a los patriarcas sin perder tiempo.

— Vamos, no te rindas… Hyodou — Murmuró la heredera con voz afectada.

Los Clanes Sitri y Gremory eran los Clanes que demostraban tener más afecto hacia sus siervos.

Lógicamente el ver como su mejor amiga desechaba a uno de sus siervos frente a sus ojos la llenaba de tristeza y rabia.

Por su parte, el castaño estaba desorientado, sin poder distinguir sus alrededores.

Lo único que reinaba en su mente eran esos ojos gélidos y carentes de afecto que Rias le dedicó.

Recordaba que pudo ver algunas cosas mientras estaba en el grupo Gremory, pero nunca les hizo caso.

Cuando se preparó para ir al inframundo, Draig le había dicho que no valía la pena el sacrificio que hacía por la peli-roja, pero él no lo escuchó.

Entonces una sensación húmeda y a la misma vez cálida llegó a su rostro.

Lagrimas.

Pero no eran suyas.

Como pudo, enfocó su vista, notando un par de ojos violeta mirándolo con preocupación y cierto temor.

— _ʺKaichouʺ_ — Pensó al reconocer a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Esta lloraba impotente al ver que sus padres tardaban y que en cualquier momento este chico moriría sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Su magia sanadora no era suficiente para curar el severo daño de la extracción de sus [Evil Piece].

El castaño no lo entendía.

¿Por qué ella lloraba por alguien como él?

Esta era la duda que surgía en su mente, pero también pudo darse cuenta de algo.

— _ʺEs cálidoʺ_ — Pensó al sentir como las lagrimas de la chica caían en su mejilla.

Aún recordaba las lágrimas de Rias por él cuando perdieron el [Rating Game] y Riser casi lo mata, pues al contrario de estas, esas eran frías y carentes de sentimientos, pero hasta ahora lo aceptaba.

[Compañero, creo que ya te has dado cuenta]

Dijo el Dragón.

— _ʺSi, pero no la culpo… me culpo a mi mismo por ser débil, sé que las circunstancias la volvieron alguien manipuladora, fría y sin sentimiento alguno para poder soportar la carga emocional…ʺ —_ Le decía el chico.

El Dragón solo escuchaba en silencio a su portador.

Él se sorprendía que aún en las puertas de la muerte, su anfitrión pensara con la cabeza fría al analizar cada detalle que lo estaba llevando a la muerte.

Pero sobre todo, que no sintiera odio alguno hacia la peli-roja.

Al parecer este también tenía una faceta desconocida incluso por sus padres.

Una faceta analítica y calculadora, así como un gran instinto, el cual se vio impulsado al entregarle su brazo convirtiéndolo en parte Dragón.

— _ʺDe algún modo ya lo sabía, pero aún así quise pagarle el devolverme la vida… aún si ella misma movió los hilos desde las sombras para tener tu poder en su_ _s manos_ _ʺ —_ Dijo, mientras una leve sonrisa resignada se formaba en su rostro.

Él siempre pensó en ello, pero al llegar a la misma conclusión se hacía el desentendido.

Entonces miró a la chica frente a él.

No podía escuchar su voz, solo veía como movía sus labios y su expresión impotente al verlo en tan deplorable estado.

Nunca pensó que alguien que se mostraba seria, fría e imperturbable pudiera mostrar tal preocupación por él.

— _ʺKaichou… no, Sona, no llores… yo…ʺ_ — Pensó al verla en ese estado.

Su rostro tenía manchas de sangre… su sangre.

Él pudo darse cuenta que a diferencia de Rias, Sona no tenía intenciones ocultas, o al menos eso le decían sus instintos.

Sus moribundos ojos lograban ver a la verdadera Sona así como vieron a la verdadera Rias, por lo que se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si ella lo hubiera abordado en vez de la peli-roja.

Seguramente hubiera intentado hablar con él de frente, en vez de llegar como enviada del cielo en sus momentos más próximos a la muerte.

Si, esa era la clase de persona que era Sona.

Sus breves pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al perderse en la imagen de la heredera Sitri, cada facción en su expresión la recorría a detalle, dándose cuenta de algo que lo hizo sonreír de nueva cuenta.

— _ʺAhora que la veo mejor, realmente me parece una chica muy hermosa sin su usual expresión seria… pero que pienso, creo que ya estoy_ _delirando_ _ʺ_ — Pensó con una pequeña risa mental.

Por su parte, el Dragón permanecía en silencio sopesando sus opciones.

Este chico se había ganado su respeto, por ende, no lo dejaría morir.

Entonces tomó una decisión.

[Compañero, si tuvieras una oportunidad de vivir, ¿La tomarías?… ¿Inclusive si vuelves a vivir como un Demonio?]

Preguntó con inusitada seriedad.

El castaño sonrió cálidamente, dejando sin palabras a Sona y Tsubaki ante eso, pues no esperaban ese gesto del chico, cuya vida empezaba a extinguirse frente a ellas.

— _ʺSi es para evitar que mis padres, mis amigos y_ _Kaichou_ _derramen sus lagrimas… entonces aceptaría gustoso esa oportunidadʺ_ — Respondió al instante.

A su mente vino la imagen de sus padres, de sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama.

Por último pero no menos importante, la persona que intentaba salvarlo en estos momentos.

Entonces sintió un peso familiar en su pecho destrozado.

Sona y Tsubaki veían sin poder creer como el corazón destrozado y expuesto del chico se iba reconstruyendo rápidamente, sin embargo, pudieron notar como este era algo diferente a un corazón humano normal.

No era una diferencia visible, pero podían sentirlo de algún modo.

[Será mejor que lo reencarnes rápido Sona Sitri, o esta oportunidad se perderá y mi compañero morirá irremediablemente]

Oyeron decir a una voz.

Sus miradas se dirigieron al torso de su mano izquierda, en la cual brillaba una esfera verde.

— [Se-Seki-Sekiryuutei] — Balbuceo la heredera Sitri.

Incluso Tsubaki abrió sus ojos ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

[Convertí su corazón en el de un Dragón, pero no será suficiente, necesita un gran impulso de energía para que el proceso termine y mi compañero se salve]

Expuso el Dragón con voz grave.

Sona abrió su boca levemente ante la implicación de esas palabras, para después sacar su estuche de piezas con las manos temblorosas sin importar manchar aún más de sangre el Kimono que vestía.

Entonces la heredera Sitri miró sus piezas restantes por un par de segundos, antes de tomar la pieza que posiblemente podría cumplir con el objetivo.

Ella no disponía de sus ocho piezas de [Peón] como Rias, pero aún poseía su única pieza mutada y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

— En el nombre del Clan Sitri… vuelve a caminar en este mundo como mi sirviente — Recitó con la voz más firme que pudo lograr en esta situación.

En ese momento, los patriarcas Sitri junto a una chica vestida de chica mágica llegaban a las puertas del castillo, al tiempo que un destello cubría el lugar por completo.

Cuando el brillo cesó, pudieron ver como la chica mantenía la cabeza de un chico castaño en sus piernas mientras este estaba recostado en el suelo.

El color pálido que su piel había adquirido se estaba yendo, regresando a un tono más saludable.

El efecto curativo del poder de Sona iba cerrando lentamente la herida en su pecho, aunque una cicatriz quedaría como un recuerdo de este día.

Entonces el chico estiró su mano, hasta posarla en la mejilla de la heredera Sitri, la cual acarició mientras limpiaba delicadamente las lágrimas que aún corrían por estas.

— Desde este momento, mi vida te pertenece… Sona Sitri — Declaró con una mirada cálida y agradecida.

El chico supo que sus palabras y su decisión fueron las correctas al ver como las lágrimas volvían a surgir, pero el brillo de alivio y alegría en los ojos de la chica indicaban que estaba feliz y no triste como antes.

— Santo cielo, mira que causar todo este alboroto... — Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico sonrió ante las palabras de su nueva ama.

Sona se retiró sus gafas para secar sus lágrimas, para luego colocárselas y mirar a su nuevo siervo.

— Desde ahora eres parte de mi familia, Hyodou Issei — Dijo Sona mirándolo con seriedad.

El chico notó que a pesar de recuperar su rostro serio, la chica mostraba alivio en su mirada.

Los recién llegados no sabían que había ocurrido, pero al parecer Sona tenía un nuevo sirviente en su grupo.

Tsubaki soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía, antes de regalarle una sonrisa al chico.

— Bienvenido al Clan Sitri… Hyodou Issei-kun — Dijo en tono amable.

El chico regresó la sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

 **Lamento lo del capítulo anterior, la verdad es que lo tenía en la memoria USB que traía conmigo pero no era el capítulo corregido que tenía en mi laptop y tuve que improvisar los últimos comentarios respecto a la historia.**

 **Ahora, este es el capítulo corregido, aunque los cambios no son notorios.**

 **Como ven esta idea se trata de Hyodou Issei como sirviente del Clan Sitri, por lo que espero sea de su agrado la historia que surja de mi mente retorcida.**

 **Se pueden dar una idea de qué va todo con solo leer el Título del fic.**

 **Quería mantenerlo en secreto lo más posible pero el Título vino a mi mente y no dudé en publicarlo así.**

 **En cuanto al Harem, pues lean el siguiente capítulo para saber los detalles.**

 **Sin más que decir, Kami fuera.**


	2. Chapter 1

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Highschool DXD es propiedad de su autor, Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Gaul Gallete des Rois:** Agradezco tu review, sinceramente tus palabras me conmueven, pues has captado lo que verdaderamente quería trasmitir en este tipo de temas como lo es la traición. Las historias que leí sobre este tema me dejaban con mal sabor de boca, pues pensaba que podían dar más que simplemente abandonar al protagonista y en el mismo capítulo darse cuenta de su error por una u otra circunstancia. En esta historia pensé dar un paso más en el tema de la traición y en vez de partir desde un camino ya recorrido y lleno de logros decidí empezar desde el principio con mayor justificación. Respecto al harem, podrás saber los detalles en la parte de abajo. En cuanto al Dragón de la Traición, al terminar alguna de mis historias pondré una votación de projects para hacer el fic que más haya gustado.

 **Clowncrown99:** Bueno, yo también tuve esa duda y debo decirlo que ma agradó la idea y no te preocupes, no descuidaré Nueva Vida. En cuanto harem, también me gusta, pero siento que a pesar de lo que dices se me da pésimo y solo lo sigo por capricho dando lo mejor de mí debido a su exagerad número. Te agradezco por apreciar mi escritura, léete el primer capítulo de nueva oportunidad y verás mi vergonzoso inicio jejeje.

 **Reload32:** De hecho también lo pensaba al ser muy repetitivo, por eso no pienso incluirlas… tal vez.

 **WeLoveGb:** Respondiendo a tu comentario, entiendo tu sarcasmo, pero tomé el riesgo.

Ahora tus puntos.

1: Eso lo sé y lo tomé en cuenta, aunque quise darle un toque extra para desarrollar la historia y darle un poco más de realismo, además de otros trasfondos válidos que pueden ser posibles.

2: Ese tipo de historias no me agrada, es aburrido y cliché, además de que darle poder indiscriminadamente no es lo mío, al menos ahora lo intento. Por último no es algo que haga un héroe de la justicia, si entiendes la referencia.

3: Por supuesto, ella los rescató y pienso que a pesar de todo están agradecidos, por ello la seguirán fielmente, es obvio.

4: He reflexionado sobre eso y tienes razón, así que primero me centraré en la historia.

5: Solo léete el nombre del fic y sabrás de qué trata ¿O no conoces Fate Stay Night? O.o

 **ZeruXT:** Bueno, me alegra que te agrade, espero que los cambios en los planes te satisfagan en cuanto a parejas, pues entiendo lo que dices.

 **Ignacio365:** He aquí tu respuesta a esa duda.

 **Jos Jos:** El duelo entre Sona y Rias se mantiene, ups, eso es spoiler pero todo mundo se lo esperaba.

Pd: Ese no será el primer Rating de Sona.

 **Grimlouck:** Casi no hay fics con este tema y si los hay, no me satisfacen, por eso decidí escribir uno. Respecto a Serafall, si me equivoqué y ya lo expliqué en mis comentarios al re subir el capítulo. Rias, bueno, ¿Quizás lo haga como Esdeath de Akame ga kill? Aún no sé, pero tus puntos son válidos y los tomaré en cuenta.

 **X29:** Bueno, solo déjame terminar mi testamento y me quedaré tranquilo jejeje. Si, también comparto tus puntos de vista, por eso pensé en señalar ese punto. Ese fic lo continuaré, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y me están exigiendo al cap de Nueva Vida, ya ves.

 **Luis gonzalez:** Lo pensé, pero quizás lo haga en otra historia más adelante, en cuanto a mi comentario, me alegro poder ser de ayuda, ahora entiendo cómo se sienten cuando tomo en cuenta sus comentarios agregando las ideas de los lectores n.n.

 **JoseLuises:** Si, lo siento, mi culpa. Me alegra que comprendas y aceptes esta nueva idea.

 **Leincrowbell:** Es una idea tentadora, pero no quiero antagonizarla demasiado.

 **Autor godz:** Bueno, agradezco la sugerencia, pero como dije, no quiero antagonizarla demasiado, por ahora. En cuanto a lo de Riser, él también tendrá su justificación y el harem, pues tendrás que leerte la parte de abajo.

 **Aeretr:** Agradezco que te dieras el tiempo para comentar, pues eres un autor serio que realmente reconozco y respeto. En cuanto a lo de Rias, esa era mi intención desde el principio, para que el protagonista pueda crecer y forjar una meta. Lo del harem y a lo pensé bien, pues no sé hasta dónde me lleve esta historia. Desarrollar la pareja principal, aquí es el reto ya que es mi talón de Aquiles principal. Incluso si no cumplo las expectativas y olvidas que esta historia existió, yo no olvidaré tus palabras, pues son un gran impulso para mejorar y te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

 **Antifanboy:** Mmm~ si, supongo que esa ha sido mi impresión, pero no es lo que tengo pensado ya ves. Espero puedas apreciarlo conforme avance el fic.

 **Agradezco sus reviews:**

 **Paula Absol, jevg, Tenzaalucard123, Laila Andrea Cruz, misterio 9, ELVIS5555, misteriocero, alpha31, Don obvion, Kurokiba Hyoudo, SilverCrow, shirou6655, ignacio365, kazuma, Abel259, Guest, Incursio Graal, L Carlos Espinoza, Raimz, uzuky12, mafyabkn, T-T, Silver001, DXD Fan, Rodrigo Alejandro Durn Somoza**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primer paso**

Un trío de estudiantes estaba en las puertas del Castillo Sitri, siendo un par de chicas de cabello negro con vestidos de fiesta y un chico con cabello castaño, este último recostado en el suelo mientras su cabeza estaba en el regazo de una de las chicas.

El castaño intentó levantarse, pero un toque gentil en su pecho se lo impidió.

Este levantó su mirada, solo para ver como la heredera Sitri negaba con su usual expresión seria.

— Aún estás débil — Fue su simple respuesta.

Issei asintió, mientras volvía a recostarse en los muslos de la chica.

— _ʺSu piel es suave… y huele muy bienʺ_ — Pensó disfrutando de la cercanía de su nuevo [Rey].

El Dragón en su interior tuvo una gota en la nuca ante los pensamientos de su portador.

[ _A pesar de que estuviste prácticamente muerto, tú no cambias compañero_ ]

Pensó Draig con un resoplido resignado.

Fue entonces que cierto grupo de personas se acercó a los estudiantes de Kuoh.

— Sona, me podrías decir, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — Preguntó un hombre con tono de incertidumbre.

Tenía cabello negro algo largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta, con una fina barba y unos anteojos de semi-montura que cubrían sus afilados ojos azules, los cuales miraban de forma calculadora al chico recostado en las piernas de la chica.

Este vestía un traje negro de alta calidad, además de poseer un porte elegante.

Junto a él venía una hermosa mujer de cabello negro en una coleta lateral y ojos violetas, cuyas facciones eran menos duras que las del hombre y veía todo con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática.

Ella vestía un elegante vestido de coctel color violeta oscuro.

También venía una chica que curiosamente estaba vestida de Mahou Shoujo.

Tenía cabello negro atado en coletas gemelas, así como unos brillantes ojos violetas que reflejaban ingenuidad y cierta picardía.

Lo más resaltante era que tenía pechos grandes para su apariencia infantil.

Por alguna razón se sintió extraño ante su mirada, pues muy en el fondo trasmitía un sentimiento que él no podía definir muy bien.

Con ellos venían varios sirvientes del Castillo.

— Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri, Serafall-sama — Se inclinó Tsubaki al verlos llegar.

El castaño abrió sus ojos al saber que ellos eran los padres de su [Rey], por lo que intentó ponerse de pie y saludarlos con respeto, pero la heredera de nueva cuenta no lo dejó reincorporarse.

— Aún no — Dijo Sona con tono de mando.

El castaño suspiró ante el comportamiento de su [Rey], pero debía de agradecerle, puesto que empezaba a notar como el dolor en su pecho y heridas menores se iba poco a poco.

También notaba como en esa posición la energía de Sona entraba en su cuerpo, recordando las veces que Rias hacía lo mismo con él.

Al parecer no se necesitaba estar desnudos para ello, por lo que dedujo que era la forma en la que Rias lo mantenía bajo control usando su naturaleza pervertida.

— Entonces, ¿Quién es este joven?, Por lo visto recientemente es tu nuevo siervo — Pronunció Lady Sitri mirándolo de forma suave.

Las heridas visibles y cerrándose, además de esa cicatriz sobre su corazón le indicaron que había pasado un mal rato, por lo que procedió con el mayor tacto que pudo así como el tono amable que usaba con sus sirvientes.

Sona se tensó levemente, mientras pensaba como abordar el tema, pero el chico le ganó la partida.

— Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, nuevo siervo de Sona Sitri y el actual [Sekiryuutei] — Fue la presentación del chico.

Esto provocó que los lentes de Lord Sitri se desacomodaran de la impresión, que Lady Sitri abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y Serafall sonriera satisfecha por tal logro de su hermana pequeña.

Ella había logrado encontrar a un portador de una de las Trece [Longinus], pero sobre todo a una de nivel medio.

Pero entonces una duda vino a su mente al recordar algo.

— Ne ne~ Dragón-kun, ¿No se suponía que tú eras siervo de la hermana menor de Sirzechs-chan? — Preguntó la chica mágica con duda.

Sona maldijo el poco tacto de su hermana al preguntar eso concretamente.

Por su parte, Tsubaki se preocupó por su nuevo compañero de Nobleza ante la pregunta formulada.

El castaño tenía los ojos cubiertos por su pelo, mientras todo el mundo sentía la tensión crecer.

Los patriarcas Sitri prestaron atención a esto.

— Solo digamos, que mis servicios ya no eran requeridos en el Clan Gremory… aunque no me quejo, siento que a partir de ahora las cosas serán mejores — Respondió el castaño.

Esto lo hizo cuando las sombras dejaron de cubrir sus ojos, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba con suavidad a su nuevo [Rey].

Sona lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Entonces el castaño parpadeó con desconcierto antes de mirar con duda a la Mahou Shoujo.

— Por cierto… ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Issei al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Esto hizo que Sona y Tsubaki tuvieran una gota en la nuca, mientras la primera se preparaba para lo que venía.

Por su parte, la chica sonrió ampliamente mientras empezaba a hacer movimientos extravagantes.

— Yo soy la reina Mágica Serafall Leviathan… llámame Levi-tan~ — Terminó haciendo una pose, guiñando un ojo y sacando su lengua juguetonamente.

Los sirvientes del Castillo Sitri aplaudieron por reflejo, mientras el castaño tenía una gota en la nuca y Sona se masajeaba la sien.

Entonces Issei cayó en la cuenta de algo.

— Espera… ¿Dijiste Leviathan?, Eso quiere decir… — Dedujo el chico con expresión sorprendida.

— Si, mi hermana es uno de los Yondai Maou — Aclaró Sona con un suspiro.

El castaño quedó de piedra ante tal información.

 **Minutos después**

Un castaño totalmente curado miraba con impresión el Castillo Sitri.

— Tu casa es increíble Kaichou — Musitó el castaño viendo la enorme edificación.

Entonces su mirada se paseó por el enorme jardín y se vio intimidado por su gran extensión.

La peli-negra se mostró un tanto divertida por la expresión aturdida de su nuevo sirviente.

— Entremos, debo hablar con mis padres y tú debes de ponerte ropa nueva — Declaró la heredera con tono serio.

El castaño la miró con seriedad por lo dicho.

Era obvio que pondría al tanto a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido, cosa que no le molestaba pero le era un poco incomodo.

Pero al escuchar lo segundo, no pudo evitar mirar que efectivamente, necesitaba un cambio de ropa ya que solo vestía sus pantalones y calzado, los cuales estaban bastante maltratados.

— Entiendo, Sona-sama — Respondió con sumo respeto.

Esta acción le incomodó un poco a Sona ya que no iba con la personalidad ya conocida del chico, pero no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él cuando atendiera los asuntos importantes.

— Ustedes, lleven a Hyodou-kun por un cambio de ropa, pero antes que se dé un baño, después lo llevan al comedor que pronto se servirá la cena — Ordenó Lady Sitri en tono firme a un grupo de sirvientas.

— Hai — Respondieron mientras dos chicas lo tomaban de los brazos.

El castaño abrió los ojos y se tensó al sentir el contacto, siendo esto notado por los patriarcas Sitri y la Maou.

— Por aquí Hyodou-san — Dijeron en tono amable.

Issei soltó un suspiro, antes de asentir para luego hacer una reverencia a la familia Sitri y dejarse guiar por las Maid al interior del Castillo.

— Tú también deberías cambiarte esas ropas Sona — Dijo Lady Sitri a su hija.

Ésta parpadeo con duda, antes de mirarse a sí misma y darse cuenta de que su Kimono estaba manchado de sangre.

Ella evocó su magia y después de un destello ya se hallaba limpia y vestida con el uniforme de la Academia.

Tsubaki imitó a su [Rey] y también usó magia para cambiarse a su uniforme.

Acto seguido, los patriarcas Sitri y Serafall ingresaron al Castillo seguidos por Sona y su [Reina], las cuales notaron que iban en dirección del despacho personal de Lord Sitri.

Cuando llegaron, Tsubaki fue la última en ingresar al despacho mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Entonces, ¿Que nos tienes que decir Sona? — Preguntó Lord Sitri con tono serio.

Este estaba sentado en su escritorio con Lady Sitri y Serafall de pie detrás de él.

Sona y Tsubaki se miraron un segundo, antes de que la heredera Sitri diera un paso al frente y comenzara a relatar como el castaño se involucró en el mundo sobrenatural hace tan solo un mes.

 **Baños**

El chico en cuestión era despojado de sus ropas por las Maid, mientras este cerraba los ojos fuertemente con vergüenza mientras se dejaba hacer.

Normalmente se negaría o resistiría por pudor, pero consideró que esto era algo normal entre los Demonios de Clase Alta por lo que reprimió lo más que pudo su vergüenza e inquietud.

Él no quería avergonzar a Sona, así que soportó la situación, además de que su cuerpo no le respondía al estar paralizado.

De algún modo se sentía entumecido por la vergüenza.

— Ara~ Es grande — Musitó una de las Maid cuando retiró la última prenda.

Este comentario lo hizo reaccionar por lo que movió las manos a su entrepierna para ocultar su ʺpequeño Dragónʺ con el rostro totalmente rojo, pero ya era tarde.

Como Issei no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento, él se perdió las expresiones lascivas de todas las Maid al ver esa parte de su anatomía, e incluso alguna que otra tuvo una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

— _ʺSona-sama suertudaʺ —_ Pensaron en sincronía con cierta envidia.

La aludida se había sonrojado de la nada en medio de su explicación sin saber porqué.

— Adelante Issei-sama — Dijo una de ellas guiándolo dentro del baño.

Este simplemente resignado se dejó hacer.

Las demás se retiraron sus prendas para cubrirse con pequeñas tollas y entrar después, provocando una leve hemorragia nasal en el chico al ver tanta piel desnuda.

Un pervertido siempre será un pervertido.

El chico fue atendido de inmediato, sintiendo como lavaban sus brazos, pecho y espalda usando sus pechos y mucho jabón.

Él podía sentir la suavidad de esas formas femeninas a través de las húmedas toallas, provocándole escalofríos en su entrepierna que a base de voluntad reprimió.

Cabe decir que el castaño se sintió un tanto intimidado por estas acciones por parte de aquellas chicas y por eso no pudo disfrutar del todo esto que en el pasado él llamaría el Nirvana.

Obviamente era algo de lo que él no se había percatado, pero cierto residente interno si lo notó, cosa que lo preocupó.

Después del baño el chico fue vestido con ropas caras, para incomodidad del mismo.

Al finalizar todo, el castaño se miró en el espejo, viendo que ese traje formal le quedaba demasiado bien para su gusto.

— Es hora Issei-sama — Dijo una de las Maid.

El chico tragó saliva ante lo que posiblemente se venía, pero respiró hondamente antes de mirar a la Maid.

— Guíenme por favor — Respondió con expresión un tanto seria y el tono más firme que logró después de todo lo ocurrido.

 **Despacho de Lord Sitri**

Un profundo silencio reinó en el lugar después de que la heredera Sitri relatara el recorrido del castaño en el mundo sobrenatural.

Sin duda el engaño del Ángel Caído llamó la atención de Lady Sitri y Serafall, pero el saber cómo este fue desechado por Rias Gremory las preocupó de sobremanera.

Sin mencionar aquella reacción que el chico tuvo cuando fue tomado por las Maid del Castillo.

Eso encendió las alarmas en las dos mujeres Sitri.

Serafall tenía la mirada baja, luciendo levemente pensativa mientras Lady Sitri la miraba de reojo.

Por otro lado, Lord Sitri se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, analizando todo lo escuchado con calma.

— Ya veo… Hyodou-kun ha tenido una gran cantidad de sinsabores lamentables en el poco tiempo que lleva en nuestro mundo, pero estoy seguro que en nuestro seno podrá florecer y desarrollarse correctamente — Declaró mientras abría sus ojos, notándose un leve brillo cálido hacia su hija.

Esta se sorprendió ante las palabras de su padre, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que la apoyaran.

Después de todo prácticamente se le daba por muerto y su regreso causaría polémica, colocando al Clan Sitri bajo la mirada de todo el mundo Demoniaco.

— En ese caso, recomendaría que se quedara aquí en el Castillo un par de semanas… ya que debemos comprobar su estado actual y las repercusiones de los últimos sucesos en su nueva vida — Fue el turno de Lady Sitri.

Ella se refería al proceso de dragonificación que tuvo su corazón y las posibles consecuencias de eso, sin olvidar que también su brazo izquierdo contaba con ese detalle.

— Entiendo, sinceramente pensaba lo mismo… — Dijo Sona mientras limpiaba sus gafas distraídamente.

Tsubaki también tenía eso en mente, además de que no sería conveniente el que regresara a la escuela y se reencontrara con el Clan Gremory tan pronto.

— Sona, tú y Tsubaki pueden adelantarse, tengo cosas que discutir con tu madre y Serafall — Ordenó Lord Sitri con firmeza.

La nombrada se mostró un poco preocupada, pero al ver la mirada tranquila de su padre desechó ese sentimiento en su pecho.

— Entiendo, vamos Tsubaki — Dijo mientras se retiraba.

— Hai Kaichou, con permiso… — Respondió la nombrada, para después hacer una reverencia antes de seguir a su [Rey].

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la temperatura bajó de golpe.

— ¿Qué piensas Serafall? — Preguntó Lord Sitri sin inmutarse ante el cambio de temperatura.

— Esos ancianos tienen mucho que ver, estoy segura que presionaron a Sirzechs a continuar el duelo a pesar de la interferencia — Respondió esta con voz neutra.

La burbujeante chica se había ido y ahora se mostraba el verdadero rostro de Serafall Leviathan.

— Debieron detenerlo cuando Ravel Phoenix intervino, pero su ambición de obtener otro Súper Demonio para no mostrarnos débiles ante las otras Facciones sacó lo peor de ellos — Comentó Lady Sitri con seriedad.

— Y por ello han perdido al [Sekiryuutei], seguramente tendrán más cuidado con sus movimientos a partir de ahora — Terminó de decir Lord Sitri.

— Como sea, por ahora debemos prepararnos para el regreso del [Sekiryuutei] dentro del Clan Sitri — Dijo complacida la matriarca Sitri.

Serafall relajó su expresión un poco ante las palabras de su madre.

— Es cierto, aprovecharé y le daré una mano para que crezca y sea un guardián digno para Sona — Comentó la Maou cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo levemente.

Ante esto, ambos patriarcas alzaron una ceja.

— Ara~ te ves bastante alegre hija — Pronunció Lady Sitri cubriendo su boca de forma elegante.

— Solo es satisfacción, ni más ni menos Haha-ue — Respondió asumiendo de nuevo su expresión seria.

Sin más se dirigió a la salida del despacho.

— ¡So-tan~, Onee-chan va para allá! — Exclamó de forma burbujeante mientras se precipitada por el pasillo.

— ¡O-Onee-sama! ¡Compórtate! — Se escuchó en la distancia.

Ante esto, Lord Sitri murmuró en tono bajo.

— No me gusta verla así — Dijo en tono afectado.

— Ufufu~ Quizás la llegada de ese joven cambie algunas cosas por aquí, especialmente en lo que respecta a Serafall — Comentó Lady Sitri entre risas.

En sus ojos se podía ver un brillo de esperanza.

Lord Sitri la miró por unos segundos, antes de suspirar.

Entonces ambos siguieron a su hija mayor al comedor.

* * *

 **Castillo Gremory**

Actualmente, Lord Gremory y Lord Phoenix discutían el contrato matrimonial de Rias y Riser.

Y habían llegado a una conclusión.

— Entonces la unión queda cancelada — Declaró Lord Phoenix.

Sirzechs sintió una sensación de triunfo amargo, pues esta decisión fue debido a los sucesos fatídicos de ese día.

Él iba a declarar vencedor a Issei cuando Ravel intervino, pero su padre le dijo que el Consejo Demoniaco había decidido pasar por alto ese detalle.

Obviamente no le gustó esa decisión, pero como Maou no podía hacer más para intervenir en el asunto.

Ahora ambos patriarcas llegaron a la conclusión de que las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas si presionaban el asunto.

— Así es, Rias no pasa por un buen momento y quizás esto sea algo que lamentaremos más adelante de seguir con el plan original — Dijo Lord Gremory.

— Riser también se muestra demasiado inmaduro para una responsabilidad como esta, mira que poner en peligro a su hermana al no mantener la cabeza fría — Dijo Lady Phoenix con preocupación.

Los patriarcas Phoenix bajaron la cabeza ante el recuerdo de su hija siendo atacada por su hermano, solo para ser salvada por ese valiente [Peón], perdiendo la batalla en el proceso y la vida después de que la heredera Gremory lo expulsara de su Nobiliario.

Lo más lamentable es que jamás podrían agradecerle ese acto.

Si, ellos ya daban por muerto al castaño, después de todo ese método de extracción de las [Evil Piece] significaba la muerte del sirviente sin excepción alguna.

Normalmente este proceso lo hacía el creador de las [Evil Piece], Ajuka Beelzebu, otorgando así la libertad del sirviente.

Sin embargo el [Rey] también era capaz de hacerlo si fuera necesario, aunque sus consecuencias eran más severas al grado de matar al sirviente en los peores casos, sobre todo cuando tenían más de una pieza en sus cuerpos.

Lord Gremory cerró sus ojos con pesar, al pensar en una vida tan joven y prometedora desperdiciada.

Aún tenía que hablar con su hija al respecto, pero algo le decía que esa conversación no sería bonita.

— Entonces es todo, nosotros nos retiramos Zeoticus — Dijo Lord Phoenix.

— Lamento todo esto... lo que nuestra ambición ha provocado — Dijo Lady Phoenix con tono afectado.

La imagen del chico al borde de la muerte aún estaba fresca en su mente.

El peli-rojo negó.

— No se lamenten, el error fue mío, Odelia, Reynard — Respondió Lord Gremory.

Estos hicieron una reverencia al Maou antes de desaparecer.

Ambos peli-rojos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el Maou habló.

— Kaa-san no estará muy feliz al saber esto — Pronunció Sirzechs.

Él se refería a la cara oculta que Rias creó para protegerse de ellos.

Zeoticus suspiró, después de todo Sirzechs se había arrepentido del acuerdo matrimonial al conocer al tercer hijo de los Phoenix, pero él y su esposa se negaron a las razones de su hijo para dar marcha atrás.

— Tenias razón, realmente cometimos un grave error — Respondió Lord Gremory.

Sin más que decir, ambos miraron hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y por ende a la habitación de Rias.

— Es hora, debemos hablar con ella — Dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos hombres.

Estos se estremecieron ante el descontento en dicha voz, pero también notaron cierto tinte de tristeza en él.

Se trataba de Venelana Gremory, madre de Sirzechs y Rias respectivamente.

Ella venía con Grayfia.

Los peli-rojos asintieron y los cuatro fueron escaleras arriba.

 **Habitación de Rias**

Rias veía el cielo del inframundo a través de su terraza, mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro.

La imagen de su [Peón] aún fresca en su mente.

Ella había sentido algo removerse en ese momento, pero no vaciló en terminar su cometido para ahorrarle el sufrimiento de ser torturado por Riser.

A pesar de todo, el chico se ganó su respeto al poner contra las cuerdas a Riser y por ello eso fue lo más misericordioso que cualquiera en su posición pudo haber hecho.

Cerró sus ojos.

Ya no tenía caso pensar en eso, puesto que ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Ni los Sitri con sus grandes conocimientos médicos podrían salvarlo del fatal destino después de extraer sus [Evil Piece].

Akeno, Kiba y Koneko miraban preocupados la neutralidad en el rostro de su ama, ya que podían notar un leve toque de melancolía en su mirar.

Ellos no decían nada, pero sabían que esta vez había algo diferente.

Quizás portar al Welsh Dragon hizo que el castaño pudiera influir en la peli-roja y volverla un poco más humana, pero por eso mismo se preocupaban, ya que a pesar de eso no dudo en condenar a su compañero.

Se preguntaban si eso repercutiría en el futuro de su [Rey], sobre todo si volvía a ser la Rias que los ayudó en su momento y les dio una segunda oportunidad.

Algo que a pesar de sus posibles repercusiones anhelaban.

 **Toc**

 **Toc**

— Rias, necesitamos hablar — Oyeron la voz de la matriarca Gremory.

Al instante pudieron ver como la expresión de su [Rey] se volvía gélida y su mirada se afilaba.

La idea anterior fue borrada al instante, al ver que su ama no había cambiado y que quizás imaginaron ese breve instante de melancolía en los ojos de su [Rey]

— Adelante — Pronunció con un tono neutro, el cual les produjo un escalofrío.

Si, definitivamente lo imaginaron.

Esta se giró hacia la puerta, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos azules, uno violeta y uno plateado.

El cuarteto de Demonios se estremeció ante el azul hielo en los ojos de Rias, los cuales trasmitían una enorme frialdad y falta de 'humanidad'.

— _ʺMaou… Que hemos hechoʺ_ — Pensaron los Gremory al ver esa expresión.

* * *

 **Castillo Sitri**

Issei se encontraba bastante incómodo.

Esto se debía al silencio que reinaba en la mesa del Clan Sitri.

Él sentía la mirada de los patriarcas Sitri sobre su persona, pero sobre todo, la de la Maou Leviathan, algo que lo ponía sumamente incómodo.

— Hyodou-kun, déjame darte la bienvenida al Clan Sitri — Pronunció sorpresivamente el Patriarca Sitri.

Este tenía su copa levantada, siendo imitado por Lady Sitri, Serafall, Sona y Tsubaki.

El castaño se sorprendió por esta acción.

— Independientemente de tu Título, sé que llegarás lejos en nuestra sociedad, así que te pido que cuando llegue ese momento sigas apoyando a mi hija — Fueron las palabras serias y honestas de Lord Sitri.

El castaño pudo notar la sinceridad en sus palabras, por lo que formuló una rápida respuesta que correspondiera los sentimientos del Patriarca Sitri.

— Sona-sama tiene mi aprecio, respeto y lealtad a partir de ahora… por eso desde este momento declaro que usaré mi poder para apoyar a la casa Sitri, así como a las personas importantes para mí — Dijo con decisión.

Esto se reforzó cuando su brazo izquierdo cambió a la [Boosted Gear], la cual empuñaba fuertemente.

Ambos patriarcas Sitri se sorprendieron al notar un intenso fuego en la mirada del chico, al mismo tiempo que se sentían más tranquilos.

Serafall sonrió con cierta prepotencia por unos segundos, antes de mirarlo con estrellitas en los ojos fiel a su forma de ser.

Tsubaki tenía la boca levemente abierta, mientras un leve rosa adornaba sus mejillas.

Por otra parte, Sona estaba sumamente descolocada por tal declaración y sin que se diera cuenta, miraba a su nuevo siervo con una mirada suave y cálida poco usual en ella.

— Me complace escuchar eso — Respondió Lord Sitri volviendo a su plato.

Entonces la siguiente en hablar fue Lady Sitri.

— Hyodou-kun, he hablado con mi esposo así como con mis hijas, te quedarás en nuestro hogar durante un par de semanas para que te acostumbres a los cambios en tu cuerpo, además de que así podré conocer mejor al nuevo siervo de mi hija Sona — Expuso la matriarca Sitri.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico, que la miró con duda e incertidumbre.

— Yo me encargaré de cubrirte en la escuela y con tus padres… debes de saber que lo más probable es que Asia Argento sea reubicada y se le borre la memoria — Fue el turno de Sona.

Esta tenía una expresión neutra, pero por dentro estaba preocupada de la reacción del castaño.

Este la miró por un segundo, antes de soltar un suspiro resignado.

— Me imagino que se debe a que estoy muerto — Dijo con tono afectado.

Él pudo divisar un leve brillo de preocupación en los ojos de su [Rey], por lo que no hizo mucho énfasis en lo afectado que estaba por lo que Sona había dicho.

Después de todo, la rubia estaba muy clavada en su corazón y saber que olvidaría todos los momentos que pasaron juntos le dolía profundamente.

— Yo me ocuparé de que tus padres no sean involucrados en esto, puesto que regresarás a casa en un tiempo — Agregó Sona ajustando sus gafas.

El castaño asintió mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca.

— Dejemos esos temas por el momento y disfrutemos de este banquete de bienvenida — Fue lo dicho por Lord Sitri.

El resto asintió y se dedicó a su plato.

La cena continuó en silencio, el cual a pesar de ser absoluto no era incómodo.

Issei dejó de pensar en Asia, para analizar a los presentes.

A pesar de lucir serio, el castaño notó que Lord Sitri era sumamente amable.

Lady Sitri era elegante, pero al mismo tiempo humilde, aunque de vez en cuando notaba que lo miraba de forma analítica.

Serafall era demasiado despreocupada e infantil, pero a pesar de eso le trasmitía una sensación extraña que no podía definir bien.

Sona se mantenía calmada y seria, pero él sabía que no era fría y que se preocupaba por él y por ende, por sus siervos.

Tsubaki era un poco más expresiva que su nuevo [Rey], pero no la conocía del todo por lo que aún no sabía que pensar de ella.

Con Sona fue diferente ya que ella dejó caer su máscara analítica cuando le salvó la vida y por eso ya se daba una idea de la clase de persona que era.

Cuando la cena terminó, el castaño fue llamado por su [Rey] a lo cual él la siguió por los pasillos del Castillo, no sin antes agradecer la comida y comentar que fue extremadamente deliciosa.

Lord y Lady Sitri sonrieron ante el comentario, mientras los sirvientes se sentían felices de que sus esfuerzos fueran notados.

Ellos se dieron cuenta que el chico había sido sincero al expresarse.

Cuando llegaron al final del camino, pudo notar que estaban frente a una gran puerta de madera.

— En este lugar revisaremos analizaremos tus capacidades después de que tu corazón y brazo izquierdo se volvieran de Dragón — Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

El castaño se sobresaltó, solo para ver a los patriarcas Sitri y la Maou detrás de él, siendo Lady Sitri quien había hablado.

También Tsubaki venía con ellos.

Él solo recordaba tener la compañía de su [Rey] cuando abandonaron la mesa.

— Parece ser que no notaste cuando nos unimos a ustedes — Comentó Lord Sitri con calma.

— Jejeje, lo siento, tenía algunas cosas en mente — Dijo el chico rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado.

Lord Sitri negó.

— Entiendo que hayas pasado por muchas cosas hoy, incluso dudo que puedas dormir y por ello habíamos acordado probarte esta noche — Dijo el patriarca.

El castaño se quedó en silencio, pues ahora que recordaba ya era muy tarde.

— Tsubaki y yo nos retiramos ya que mañana debemos asistir a la academia, sé que mis padres tendrán un buen cuidado de ti así que no me preocupo — Fue lo dicho por Sona.

El castaño asintió, antes de dar un paso hacia ella, desconcertando a los presentes.

— Gracias… por todo lo que has hecho por mí — Dijo con una mirada sumamente agradecida.

La chica se sorprendió al ver esto, sobre todo porque nunca la habían mirado de esa forma.

A diferencia de Rias, ella no había reencarnado a nadie al borde de la muerte, sino que había hablado con sus candidatos y de ahí fueron reencarnados al aceptar su propuesta.

Recomponiéndose, la chica ajustó sus gafas y sonrió levemente.

— No tienes que agradecer, solo hice lo que consideré correcto en ese momento — Fue su simple respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta.

El castaño sonrió ante esto, puesto que notó la incomodidad de la chica y supuso que era la primera vez que esto le ocurría.

Sin más la chica se retiró siendo seguida de Tsubaki.

— Suerte Hyodou-kun — Deseo su compañera antes de seguir a Sona.

El chico asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Así perdió a su [Rey] y [Reina] de vista cuando se perdieron en los pasillos del lugar.

— Bien, entonces entremos ya Dragón-kun~ — Dijo Serafall en tono juguetón.

El chico asintió, aunque esta vez tenía una expresión seria.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro Demonios entraron en la habitación.

Una gran oscuridad le impedía ver más allá de su nariz, al menos hasta que su vista se acostumbró y pudo usar sus sentidos de Demonio.

 **¡PLAFF!**

 **¡PLAFF!**

Un par de aplausos se escucharon y el lugar se iluminó.

El castaño tuvo que cubrirse los ojos debido al cambio tan abrupto entre oscuridad y luz.

Cuando la incomodidad pasó, pudo ver el interior del lugar, siendo una enorme habitación color blanco de al menos trescientos metros de largo por cien de alto.

En una esquina podían verse armas de todo tipo, así como armaduras y los que parecían ser alguna especie de pequeños golem.

En la otra esquina se veían varios vestuarios y algunos elementos de utilería para escenas de teatro.

— Esta es nuestra sala de entrenamiento, aunque ha estado en desuso desde hace tiempo — Fue lo dicho por Lord Sitri.

— Nuestra hija tiene un programa aquí en el Inframundo, cómo puedes ver en este lugar ha guardado algo de su utilería — Fue el comentario de Lady Sitri con una sonrisa divertida.

El castaño tuvo una gota en la nuca al escuchar eso.

— Como sea, ahora te haremos pruebas para evaluar tus habilidades actuales, después iremos a nuestra sala médica para analizar tu cuerpo y sus cambios recientes de forma más detallada — Fue lo dicho por Lord Sitri.

El castaño asintió con seriedad.

— Bien, primero comenzaremos con un pequeño encuentro entre tú y mi hija — Dijo Lord Sitri al ver a Serafall.

Ella miraba al chico con seriedad mientras estaba fuera de su vista.

Por su parte el castaño parpadeó con duda al escuchar lo dicho por el patriarca Sitri.

— ¿Eh? — Musitó sin poder procesar las palabras de Lord Sitri.

— Solo trata de sobrevivir — Dijo mientras él y su esposa se alejaban hacia una de las paredes.

— ¿Eh? — Volvió a decir el confundido castaño.

Entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, para luego ver a la causante de tal sensación.

Serafall estaba rodeada de una capa de poder mientras le apuntaba con su varita de Mahou Shoujo.

— Vamos a divertirnos I-kun~ — Dijo mientras daba rienda suelta a su ataque.

— Santo Maou — Murmuró antes de esquivar por su vida una ráfaga de poder Demoniaco.

— No te preocupes por las heridas, el Clan Sitri posee los mejores conocimientos médicos del Inframundo — Exclamó Lady Sitri con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Eso no me tranquiliza! — Se oyó el grito del castaño rodando por el suelo esquivando otra ráfaga de poder Demoniaco.

Los patriarcas Sitri se limitaron a ver todo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda el castaño era alguien muy interesante al ver como Serafall se divertía.

Su usual máscara infantil no se encontraba presente y por primera vez desde hace tiempo se mostraba libre de preocupaciones.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Vamos Draig! — Exclamó después de esquivar otro ataque.

Su [Sacred Gear] se había mantenido activa desde que la activó durante la cena, algo que ya esperaba puesto que había entregado su brazo a Draig para poder acceder al Balance Breaker por diez segundos.

Si su brazo lucía normal al llegar al territorio Sitri se lo atribuía a Draig, quien de algún modo retuvo la mutación de su brazo a la fuerza.

Dejó de lado sus divagaciones mentales para concentrarse en la lucha, por lo que la joya de la [Boosted Gear] brilló fuertemente.

 **[BOOST]**

Resonó en el lugar.

El castaño abrió los ojos al sentir un gran aumento en su poder con solo un aumento.

[Te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora muéstrales tus colmillos socio]

Oyó decir al Dragón.

Como respuesta, el castaño afiló su mirada, empezando a esquivar los ataques que venían hacia él mientras avanzaba hacia la Maou.

Los patriarcas Sitri vieron interesados como el chico intentaba acercarse a Serafall, mientras esquivaba los ataques de su hija con dificultad.

Tampoco es que estuviera atacando en serio.

 **[BOOST]**

Primero notaron que lo hacía de forma un tanto torpe, pero después empezó a moverse fluidamente a pesar de que la Maou Leviathan aumentaba el número de ataques y la forma de ellos, así como incrementar la velocidad la cual el castaño seguía sin problemas.

Así, en menos de treinta segundos ya estaba a solo tres metros de su oponente.

El castaño vio una brecha entre los ataques de la Maou que él supo aprovechar, esquivando en zigzag y quedando frente a frente con Serafall.

 **[BOOST]**

 **[EXPLOSION]**

— ¡Ahora! — Exclamó mientras extendía su mano izquierda hacia ella con un círculo mágico en su palma el cual irradiaba una gran cantidad de energía.

Su intención era darle un poderoso golpe con la palma, pero no notó el piso congelado y resbaló, perdiendo concentración y por ende su intención inicial para esa acumulación de poder.

Por su parte, Serafall había creado una brecha para dejar pasar al castaño, mientras preparaba un ataque más fuerte con su elemento natural que lo dejaría fuera de combate.

Ella estaba sorprendida que alguien que no tiene más de un mes en el mundo sobrenatural tenga esta velocidad y reflejos, pero no lo demostró.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella sonrió lobunamente mientras una aura helada la cubría congelando levemente el suelo a su alrededor.

— Oyasuminasai, I-kun~ — Declaró en un tono algo provocativo y una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces ella desató un poderoso rayo de energía congelante contra su oponente a quemarropa.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron al verlo esquivar el ataque a tan corta distancia y lograr golpearla suavemente en su estómago.

— ¡Gahh! — Se quejó el castaño al caer.

La Maou bajó su mirada hacia el chico, el cual intentó ponerse de pie, solo para resbalar de nuevo por el piso congelado y llevársela consigo al suelo.

Serafall estaba aún sorprendida por lo antes ocurrido, por lo que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando el chico se aferró a su cintura y se la llevó con él, cayendo sobre ella en el proceso.

Entonces el castaño chasqueó sus dedos sin querer, desatando cierta técnica sobre su oponente.

 **¡RASS!**

Fue el sonido que resonó en el lugar, para que después reinara el absoluto silencio.

— ¡Ite! — Se quejó el castaño mientras sobaba su nuca con su mano enguantada y trataba de levantarse.

Entonces sintió cierta calidez rebozando en su mano derecha, lo cual hizo que tuviera una expresión en blanco.

Lord y Lady Sitri miraban lo que ocurría sin poder creerlo.

El castaño cerró su mano por reflejo, disfrutando de esa sensación en su palma.

— Ahh~ — Se escuchó un gemido debajo de él.

Su rodilla derecha se sentía también cálida, al tiempo que algo la presionaba fuertemente.

Un dulce olor femenino con un toque de hierbabuena saturó su olfato, al tiempo que empezaba a sudar y su rostro se ponía sumamente rojo.

Sin pensarlo apretó otra vez su mano alrededor de ese objeto.

— Ahh~ I-kun, no… tan fuerte~ — Oyó decir a la voz de forma entrecortada.

Al mismo tiempo pudo sentir como algo se endurecía en medio de esa suave y firme sensación en su palma, así como el calor en su rodilla se hacía más notorio.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ocurría, pero trato de calmarse, antes de bajar la mirada y confirmar sus sospechas.

Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que la suave sensación en su mano era uno de los pechos de Serafall, quien yacía debajo de él en una posición sumamente comprometedora.

Su rodilla se hallaba justo entre las piernas de la Maou, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras respiraba de forma agitada y apretaba sus piernas.

Como plus la Maou se hallaba totalmente desnuda, dejándole ver cada centímetro de su inmaculada piel.

— I-kun~ — Susurró en tono bajo y frágil.

La mente del castaño se congeló por un momento, antes de que se hiciera papilla y saliera volando con una poderosa hemorragia nasal.

 **¡FLUSH!**

El pobre chico quedó inconsciente al instante.

La Maou se reincorporó, quedando sentada en el suelo mientras cubría sus senos con sus brazos mientras respiraba agitadamente, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

La expresión atónita en su rostro hablaba por sí mismo.

El patriarca Sitri tenía un tic en el ojo por lo que vio.

— Ara ara~ — Fue lo único que dijo Lady Sitri con una mano en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

[De verdad eres único, compañero]

Fue lo dicho por un resignado Draig.

 **Minutos después**

Un Issei recuperado, estaba sentado en seiza frente a Lord Sitri, mientras una divertida Lady Sitri observaba esto a su lado.

Por su parte, Serafall estaba de brazos cruzados con la mirada baja mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido recientemente.

Nunca en toda su vida había tenido contacto tan cercano con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Esto era algo nuevo para ella, por lo que no sabía que pensar de su reacción al toque tan atrevido del castaño, el cual el provocó una sensación de calor interno que aún no se iba de su cuerpo.

Prueba de ello era que frotaba sus muslos disimuladamente mientras apretaba su varita de Mahou Shoujo contra su pecho cuando levantó su mirada y miró al chico.

Cabe decir que a pesar de tener una expresión seria, un leve sonrojo podía verse en sus mejillas.

— Por el momento dejaremos esto de lado, pero te advierto que deberás tomar la responsabilidad — Dijo Lord Sitri duramente, pero con cierta diversión que no pasó desapercibida por su esposa.

A pesar de esto Lord Sitri se encontraba sorprendido.

Él aún no creía la reacción tan femenina que tuvo su hija con ese incidente.

Ella solía mostrar su verdadera forma de ser cuando estaba con sus padres, resultando en una Serafall seria y calculadora, al mismo tiempo que era dura e inflexible hasta cierto punto.

Esta forma de ser fue el resultado de la Guerra civil hace años, lo cual solo se agravó al ser nombrada Maou y asumir esa enorme responsabilidad siendo tan joven.

Ella mostraba su forma de ser de cuando era joven para encarar a todo el mundo, lo cual desviaba la atención de ella hasta cierto punto.

Esto causaba que todos se preguntaran cómo era tan eficiente en su trabajo en el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores.

Claro que fue el nacimiento de Sona lo que le hizo mostrar de nuevo una sonrisa genuina, dándole una poderosa razón para seguir en su puesto de Maou, así como aguantar a los ancianos del Consejo.

Pero a pesar de amarla tanto, no podía demostrar del todo sus sentimientos, por ello asumió esa faceta enérgica que todos conocían.

Incluso hizo un programa de las Mahou Shoujo que su hermana tanto admiraba de pequeña.

Lógicamente sus padres se preocuparon pues Serafall había olvidado algo muy importante.

Y eso era su propia felicidad.

Ella se había dedicado a su hermana menor al ser la luz que la sacó de su oscuridad, al grado de olvidarse de sí misma.

Esto le hizo pensar que quizás esta sea la razón de porqué Hyodou Issei había agrietado un poco ese muro llamado Serafall Sitri y la hizo reaccionar en esa forma.

— _"Alguien que se desvive por otra persona olvidándose a sí mismo"_ — Pensó al ver el brazo izquierdo del chico y lo que significaba.

Lord Sitri se permitió sonreír levemente cuando una idea golpeó en su mente.

— _"Quizás tú seas quien cuide de mis hijas en un futuro"_ — Pensó el patriarca Sitri.

Sabía que él sería el guardián que cuidaría de Sona por boca de Serafall, pues ella se encargaría de ello, de eso no había duda.

Sin embrago también intuyó por la anterior escena que el chico podría ser quien les regresara a la antigua Serafall, aquella que poseía sueños y esperanzas como una chica normal.

Por su parte, el pobre chico lloraba internamente por haber arruinado su imagen ante los padres de su [Rey] y uno de los Yondai Maou en su primer día en el Clan Sitri.

— Hai — Respondió en tono dócil a lo dicho por Lord Sitri.

— Ahora necesitamos hablar con Draig-san — Dijo esta vez más tranquilo el Patriarca.

[¿Qué deseas saber, Demonio Sitri?]

Dijo Draig al tiempo que la joya de la [Boosted Gear] brillaba un poco en cada palabra.

— Hyodou-kun demostró tener velocidad y reflejos que sobrepasan a un Demonio de Clase Baja — Empezó a hablar Lord Sitri.

[Veo a donde quieres llegar, bueno, eso se debe a su nueva condición]

Empezaba a explicar Draig.

Los Patriarcas Sitri prestaron atención a esto, al igual que la Maou, quien dejó sus anteriores divagaciones de lado y adquirió una expresión seria.

[Ahora que el corazón de mi socio es de Dragón, su sangre también se vio afectada en cierta medida… esto hace que el poder Dragontino recorra su cuerpo de forma uniforme, aumentando ciertos rasgos en él]

Decía el Dragón.

— ¿Qué rasgos Draig-san? — Preguntó Serafall con cierta ansiedad.

[Sus instintos, su capacidad de adaptación y asimilación de experiencia han aumentado en gran medida… similar a un verdadero Dragón]

Fue su respuesta.

El cuarteto de Demonios se quedó en silencio al oír lo dicho por Draig.

— Ya veo, por eso fue que se adaptó al método de ataque de Serafall en tan poco tiempo — Comentó Lord Sitri con una mano en su barbilla.

Si bien no aumentó la dificultad de golpe, Serafall se mantuvo por encima de sus capacidades en todo momento y él le siguió el ritmo.

[Sus instintos lo harán sensible al peligro al grado de reaccionar ante esto antes de siquiera procesarlo, en pocas palabras será como si previera el futuro… llamémosle premonición]

Explicó el Dragón.

— Su adaptabilidad le permitirá ajustarse al tipo de enemigo que enfrente y el ritmo en batalla, sin mencionar que al ganar experiencia más rápido podrá volverse más fuerte en poco tiempo — Fue lo dicho por Lady Sitri.

[En esencia, si… aunque esa última característica solo le ayudará por cierto tiempo, al menos podrá llegar a un nivel de poder respetable si lo aprovecha bien y se esfuerza al máximo]

Comentó el Dragón con cierta esperanza.

— Entiendo, eso quiere decir que actualmente tiene lo necesario para mejorar sus capacidades si se motiva lo suficiente — Murmuró Serafall mientras una sonrisa zorruna se abría paso por su cara.

El castaño tragó sonoramente al ver cierto brillo sádico en los ojos de la Maou.

— Bien, ahora es tiempo de hacerte unas pruebas, aún falta ver si hay algo que estamos pasando por alto y es mejor estar informado a que nos arrepintamos en un futuro por no tomar las debidas precauciones — Dijo Lord Sitri mirando al castaño con cierta preocupación.

Issei asintió al ver esa expresión, pues podía ser un peligro si algo salía mal en un enfrentamiento contra algún enemigo o podía suceder que su condición afectara directamente a Sona y los demás.

— Si, no me gustaría ver triste a mi pequeña Sona — Fue el comentario de Lady Sitri.

— Tampoco me gustaría que algo le sucediera a I-kun — Fue el turno de Serafall con el tono de un niño triste.

Ella había recuperado su máscara de nuevo.

Por otra parte, estos comentarios sorprendieron al chico, puesto que no había pensado en eso.

— Desde que compartimos la mesa ya eres parte de esta familia, no te sorprendas que mostremos preocupación por ti, Ise-kun — Dijo Lord Sitri con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño notó que de ahí había heredado Sona su póker face, así como la mayoría de los gestos que le había visto hacer, incluso esa pequeña pero significativa sonrisa que Sona mostraba algunas veces.

— Agradezco su preocupación — Dijo el chico en tono cálido.

Lord Sitri asintió, antes de darse la vuelta mientras le hacía señas.

— Sígueme — Indicó empezando a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación.

El castaño lo hizo al instante, siendo seguido por Lady Sitri y Serafall, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

— ¡Es cierto! Kaichou no me dijo que pieza era yo — Exclamó en la realización.

Los otros tres Demonios rieron por esto.

— Eso es fácil, solo pudo haberte reencarnado con una pieza en específico — Comenzó Lady Sitri.

Esto llamó la atención de Issei al instante.

— Ne I-kun, ¿Recuerdas que piezas usó Rias-chan para revivirte? — Preguntó la Maou en tono animado.

El castaño la miró con duda, pero respondió al instante.

— Claro, ella dijo que usó sus ocho [Peones] porque el poder dentro de mí era grande — Respondió el chico refiriéndose a la [Boosted Gear].

— Así es, personas así requieren más de una pieza, a menos que poseas una [Muttation Piece], la cual puede valer más de una pieza — Fu el turno de Lord Sitri.

El cerebro de Issei empezó a trabajar mientras trataba de interpretar la información obtenida hasta ahora, lo cual lo evidenció que se cruzara de brazos y arrugara la frente en reflexión.

Entonces se detuvo de golpe.

El resto lo imitó.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que una [Muttation Piece] de [Peón] podría reemplazar a las ocho que fueron usadas en mí originalmente? — Preguntó con duda en su rostro.

— Exacto, So-tan no tenía las suficientes piezas para reencarnarte, a excepción de su única [Muttation Piece]~ — Fue lo dicho por Serafall.

Entonces ella lo miró con suma seriedad.

— Si, ella usó su [Caballo] mutado — Dijo la Maou asumiendo su verdadera faceta por unos momentos para enfatizar su respuesta.

El chico abrió sus ojos al escuchar que pieza era ahora, sintiendo un gran impacto ante el tono usado por Serafall al grado de visualizar la pieza en su mente y comprender su rol en el grupo.

Entonces bajó su mirada mientras pensamientos recorrían su mente rápidamente.

— _ʺEntonces ahora soy un Caballero, ya veo, aunque la espada no va conmigo tendré que aprender a usar unaʺ_ — Pensó reflexivamente.

Aún cruzado de brazos alzó la mirada al techo.

— _ʺAún así no será fácil…ʺ_ — Volvió a pensar.

Esta vez se veía algo inseguro.

— No pienses en eso ahora — Fue lo dicho por Lady Sitri mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla.

El castaño salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el suave toque, mirándola con duda.

— Primero debemos asegurarnos que te encuentres bien, después puedes resolver tus dudas, a partir de hoy estaremos para ayudarte — Dijo la matriarca Sitri en tono cálido.

El chico cerró sus ojos, para después suspirar y mirarla nuevamente, aunque esta vez se notaba más tranquilo.

— Hai, Lady Sitri — Respondió el chico.

— Ufufu~ llámame Sanae, Ise-kun — Corrigió Lady Sitri.

— Hai, Sanae-sama — Respondió el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

La sensación que le trasmitía le recordaba a su madre cuando le daba consejos.

— Sigmund… ahora sigamos — Intervino con Lord Sitri.

— Hai Sigmund-sama — Dijo el castaño al entender lo dicho por Lord Sitri.

Serafall sonrió al ver esto, pues el castaño causaría mucho revuelo en el Inframundo, empezando con el haber sobrevivido a la extracción de sus [Evil Piece].

Quizás él fuera un factor importante para quitarle poder al Consejo en un futuro.

Sin más todos siguieron su camino a través de los pasillos del Castillo.

 **Una hora después**

Issei se encontraba acostado en la cama de la habitación que le fue asignada por Lady Sitri.

Los estudios que le hicieron descartaron cualquier problema con su nuevo órgano vital, aunque aún no podía desactivar la [Boosted Gear] a voluntad, por lo cual se usó una máquina para extraer el exceso de poder Dragontino en su brazo.

Este poder recorría su cuerpo a través de la sangre desde su corazón, aumentando sus actitudes físicas poco a poco.

Obviamente los resultados se verían a largo plazo, o en poco tiempo dependiendo de la formación a la que fuera sometido.

Tembló con temor y entusiasmo al recordar el brillo en los ojos de la Maou Leviathan, lo cual le indicaba que ella ya tenía planes para él.

Ahora veía el techo perdido en sus pensamientos sin poder dormir.

— Draig — Habló de repente el chico mientras ponía su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro.

Una luz apareció en el dorso en ese momento.

[¿Qué sucede socio?]

Preguntó el Dragón.

— Debo pensar que ya has tenido varios portadores, ¿No es así? — Preguntó el chico.

[Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?]

Respondió Draig.

— Entonces alguno debió saber usar la espada, o al menos enfrentarse con alguien de gran nivel en su uso — Dijo el castaño.

[Así es, hubo varios de mis portadores que fueron diestros en el uso de espadas, así como armas diversas]

Fue lo dicho por el Dragón.

— He estado pensando al respecto, recordando el [Rating Game] donde Kiba enfrentó al Caballero de Riser puedo decir que él ganó gracias a su [Sacred Gear] combinado con su habilidad y velocidad — Dijo el chico con expresión seria.

[Es verdad, aunque no olvidemos que ambos combinaron sus técnicas para sacar del juego a varias piezas al mismo tiempo]

Confirmó el Dragón Galés.

Este estaba sorprendido de que su portador pensara en ese detalle, siendo como es el chico.

— Esta pregunta se la quería hacer a Kaichou, pero no puedo esperar así que te la haré a ti… ¿Conoces alguna magia que se asemeje al [Sacred Gear] de Kiba? — Preguntó el chico con cierta ansiedad.

Esto le causó gran curiosidad al Dragón ya que no se esperaba una pregunta así.

— Planeo aprender a usar la espada, pero también quiero poder usar una gran variedad de estas dependiendo de mi enemigo e invocar un arma específica para cada ocasión — Explicó sus intenciones.

Draig se quedó un momento en silencio al entender de qué iba todo esto, logrando incomodar al chico por el tenso silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Hasta que este respondió.

[De hecho si conozco una, la Magia de Reequipamiento]

Fue su respuesta.

El chico adquirió un brillo de curiosidad en sus orbes al oír el nombre de dicha habilidad.

[La Magia de Reequipamiento permite guardar distintas armas u objetos en una dimensión propia a la cual solo el usuario tiene acceso, de ahí invoca el objeto requerido para usarlo en batalla… la habilidad en el uso de esta magia se mide por el tiempo de invocación entre cada objeto el cual debe ser el menor posible… el mejor usuario podría invocar armas más rápido de lo que el Caballero Gremory las invoca]

Fue la información dada por Draig.

El castaño se mostró sumamente interesado en ello, al grado de imaginar la gran gama de posibilidades al dominar esa habilidad.

Aunque también debía de adquirir distintas espadas demoniacas para ser un verdadero Caballero y contrarrestar la habilidad de Kiba si llegaran a enfrentarse en el futuro.

También pensó en aprender un par de trucos más para tener bajo la manga, pero no sabía dónde podría encontrar una buena fuente de información para ello.

[El Clan Sitri es conocido por sus grandes conocimientos médicos, pero también por poseer una Biblioteca con un gran contenido general, estoy seguro de que ahí podrás encontrar lo que buscas]

Informó a su anfitrión.

Para el Dragón era alentador que su portador quisiera volverse más fuerte aprendiendo técnicas de verdad y no técnicas que lo dejaran en vergüenza.

Como la usada por accidente contra Serafall.

Él se dio cuenta de que esta era igual a Rias Gremory, portando una máscara para aparentar, pero a diferencia de la peli roja, su frialdad e indiferencia eran casi nulas y había cariño ahí.

Pero el sentimiento que la rodeaba era más bien melancolía.

Era como si se hubiera abandonado a sí misma.

Bueno, como Demonio que ha vivido mucho tiempo tal vez tuvo malas experiencias que la marcaron, pero eso no era de su incumbencia.

A él le interesaba más que ella había puesto su atención sobre el castaño, lo que significaba un entrenamiento infernal que podría volverlo poderoso para derrotar al blanco.

— Vaya, eso no lo sabía… gracias por la información Draig — Agradeció el chico poniéndose de pie.

Su comentario lo sacó de sus breves pensamientos.

[No es nada compañero]

Respondió este mientras el brillo verde desaparecía.

Acto seguido, el castaño abandonó la cama y salió de su habitación en busca de la mencionada Biblioteca, aunque no sabía por dónde estaba dicho lugar se propuso buscar a algún sirviente que lo orientara.

 **Habitación principal del Castillo**

Ambos Patriarcas se encontraban en su cama.

Mientras Lady Sitri leía un libro bajo la luz de una lámpara, Lord Sitri se encontraba descansando con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Mmm? — Musitó Lady Sitri dejando de leer su libro y alzando la mirada.

— ¿Sucede algo querida? — Preguntó el Patriarca sin abrir los ojos.

— Ise-kun ha salido de su habitación — Fue lo dicho por la Matriarca.

La habitación quedó en silencio, mientras ambos sentían la firma de energía del chico.

Entonces esta se encontró con la firma mágica de una de las Maid del Castillo, para que después ambos se dirigieran juntos a otra dirección que los Patriarcas conocían bien.

— Ya veo, al parecer no puede dormir y ha optado por buscar algo de lectura — Fue lo dicho por Lady Sitri.

El Patriarca no respondió.

La Matriarca simplemente sonrió y regresó a su lectura.

 **Biblioteca del Castillo Sitri**

— Disfrute su estancia Issei-san — Dijo la Maid haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

— Gracias — Respondió el chico sin despegar la vista del lugar.

La cantidad de estantes llenos de libros era inmensa, al grado de intimidarlo un poco.

— Sin duda esto me mantendrá ocupado por un largo rato — Musitó con una sonrisa tensa.

[No tanto como crees, solo tienes que averiguar en qué sección está la información sobre magia de reequipamiento]

Alentó Draig a su portador.

— Es verdad, aunque quiero buscar otros hechizos que me puedan ser útiles — Dijo mientras se adentraba a los pasillos de la biblioteca.

El castaño leía el contenido de las secciones, encontrándose con todo tipo de información, hasta que llegó a la sección de hechizos y conjuros, así como varios tipos de magia.

Recorrió los tomos y las sub-secciones buscando la información requerida.

Tomó un par de libros que se veían interesantes, además de algunos sobre armas mágicas y magia ofensiva y defensiva.

Encontró un libro sobre magia de refuerzo y otro sobre magia de análisis que podrían serle de utilidad.

— Nunca fui bueno con la magia, pero espero al menos dominar algo de estos libros — Musitó mientras llevaba una pila de libros hacia una mesa.

Después empezó a revisar los ejemplares, sus índices con la lista de contenido, en los cuales encontró cosas bastante interesantes, pero que luego de revisar la información no le servían de nada.

Los minutos pasaban y la pila de libros disminuía, dejándole con solo cinco libros.

 **Magia de Análisis**

 **Magia de Refuerzo**

 **Magia de Reequipamiento**

 **Grandes Armas Mágicas y Mitológicas de la Historia**

 **Magias Básicas que debes saber**

Satisfecho con su logro, se dispuso a colocar los libros descartados en sus lugares correspondientes, para después tomar los libros escogidos y regresar a su habitación.

En medio de su caminata de regreso, el chico sonrió ante su iniciativa de volverse más fuerte, sin mencionar que en algún futuro podría enfrentarse al Clan Gremory o al Clan Phoenix en un [Rating Game], por lo cual debía de preparar alguna sorpresa para ellos.

No les tenía rencor, solo quería demostrarles su verdadero potencial.

Por su parte, Draig sonrió ante los pensamientos de su portador, puesto que el [Sekiryuutei] de esta generación podría desarrollarse de forma diferente a los demás rompiendo el esquema y el destino de los portadores del Welsh Dragon.

[ _Veamos como afrontas el futuro socio, algo me dice que podrías llegar a ser el portador más fuerte de la historia_ ]

Pensó con su mente en las futuras batallas.

Después de todo, el poder atrae poder y los enemigos fuertes vendrán, aunque esta vez se encontrarán con una pequeña sorpresa.

* * *

 **Castillo Gremory**

Sirzechs estaba sentado en su trono, mientras este tenía una conversación con otro de los Maou.

ʺNosotros nos encargaremos de la Familia Hyodou, que Rias-chan se encargue de su [Alfil] y su nuevo hogarʺ Fue lo dicho por el holograma.

— Entonces así será, Serafall — Dijo el Maou Lucifer.

Esta se había comunicado con él, para arreglar los asuntos acerca de la familia del nuevo Caballero de su hermana.

Rias borraría la memoria de Asia Argento y la reubicaría.

A Sirzechs le extrañó un poco eso, puesto que tenía pensado en borrar de Kuoh toda información de Hyodou Issei y dejar a la chica vivir como hija legítima de esa familia en compensación de la pérdida del chico, pero Serafall no le permitió seguir con sus planes.

La reescritura acerca de los recuerdos de Hyodou Issei en sus conocidos y familia sería llevaba a cabo por el Clan Sitri, eso fue lo que la Maou le informó.

— Dime algo, ¿Como fueron sus últimos minutos? — Preguntó con suma seriedad.

Él aún se encontraba afectado con la visión del chico desangrándose con el pecho abierto y la conversación con Rias no ayudaba a quitarle ese mal sabor de boca que tenía al respecto.

Por su parte, la Demonio portadora del Título de Leviathan guardó silencio con una expresión seria y hasta cierto punto sombría que lo sorprendió.

Entonces simplemente negó y cortó la comunicación.

El Maou soltó un pesado suspiro, llevándose la mano al rostro en gesto cansado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Sirzechs-sama? — Preguntó su Doncella personal.

Esta se hallaba de pie detrás de su Amo.

— Siéndote sincero, no Grayfia… — Fue su afligida respuesta.

El Satán Carmesí se mordió el labio mientras recordaba la conversación que junto a sus padres tuvo con Rias, si es que realmente podía llamarle conversación a la corta charla que sostuvieron con ella.

 **FLASHBACK**

La peli-roja miraba con fría neutralidad a los Demonios en la puerta de su habitación.

Estos se encogieron levemente al ser objeto de esa mirada carente de sentimientos, hasta que la Matriarca dio un paso al frente.

— Rias… ¿Por qué? — Preguntó en tono afectado.

La peli-roja alzó una ceja, antes de que la comisura de su boca se curvara en una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

— Realmente no entiendo tu pregunta, puesto que tú debes de saber la respuesta a tu duda — Respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El cuarteto se quedó en silencio después de esas palabras.

Ellos sabían de antemano que ella se volvió fría para hacerle frente a su situación.

Entonces Rias volvió a hablar.

— Aunque, si lo tuviera que decir, entonces diría que al haber ignorado mis sentimientos hizo que me deshiciese de ellos — Dijo al abrir los ojos y borrar su leve sonrisa.

Esto se ganó la atención de los Patriarcas Gremory, Sirzechs y Grayfia, quienes la miraron con cierta alarma.

— No me miren así, recuerden que por más que lloré y supliqué para que desistieran el querer atar mi vida a alguien como Raiser, así como también el usarme como moneda de cambio sin importarles en lo más mínimo mi bienestar y sentimientos… ustedes no me escucharon — Declaró mientras su mirada se volvía más y más gélida a cada palabra.

Rias sentía como el odio surgía dentro de ella al recordar la sensación de desesperanza, terror y debilidad que la embargaban cada día después de recibir la amarga noticia.

Después de todo, su libertad estaba truncada por el deseo egoísta de algunos.

No.

Su libertad estaba truncada por el deseo egoísta de su propia familia, aquellos que debían ver por su bienestar y amarla.

Sin embargo eso no sucedió.

A ella le pareció hipócrita el decir que los Gremory trataban a sus sirvientes como familia, cuando jugaban con la vida de la familia misma.

No obstante apaciguo esos sentimientos al instante.

La intensa frialdad de su mirada hizo retroceder a la Matriarca Gremory, mientras Lord Gremory abría sus ojos sin poder creer el cambio en su pequeña hija.

Sirzechs no estaba mejor, puesto que apretaba sus puños al grado de que encajaba sus uñas en sus palmas haciéndole sangrar.

Grayfia dejó su expresión estoica mientras una inmensa tristeza se apoderaba de sus facciones.

Por su parte, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba miraban todo en silencio.

El ver esa expresión en su [Rey] les hizo sentir impotentes ante lo que sucedía.

Akeno recordaba que un año después de que se reuniera con Rias, esta fue notificada de su matrimonio con Riser.

Cada noche la peli-roja lloraba inconsolable por no poder hacer nada y ella la consolaba como podía.

Koneko tenía su mirada baja, recordando las ojeras en el rostro de su [Rey], fruto de la dedicación a su bienestar cuando procuró el ayudarla con su problema después de unirse a su Título Nobiliario.

Pero los lugares se invirtieron después de un tiempo, cuando era ella quien le daba su apoyo y dedicación a la peli-roja.

Kiba apretó los dientes recordando como poco a poco, la chica que lo había salvado aquella noche nevada y la cual le dio su cariño incondicional, aquella chica que consideraba su hermana mayor iba perdiendo su sonrisa.

Los tres siervos recordaron como la peli-roja había llegado a su punto de quiebre, al grado de que se turnaban para vigilarla de no hacer ninguna locura.

Todo sin que su familia se diera cuenta de su grave estado y atribuyéndolo a una reacción infantil.

Luego ella pareció superarlo y empezó a actuar con normalidad ante sus padres y hermano, tranquilizándolos hasta cierto punto.

Entonces ella empezó entrenar en el uso de su poder y encerrarse en la biblioteca del Castillo por días.

Después convenció a su familia de ir a estudiar al mundo humano, donde esperaban llevar una vida normal como lo había dicho la chica.

Fue cuando les reveló su forma de ser real, declarando que la Rias Gremory que habían conocido había muerto dándole paso a la fría realidad que tenían al frente.

Después de eso ella les preguntó si la seguirían o tomarían su propio camino.

Ellos no podían dejarla sola y con la esperanza de que regresara a ser la misma Rias que conocieron en el pasado aceptaron quedarse con ella.

A partir de ese momento cerró su corazón volviéndose fría y calculadora, mostrando al resto del mundo esa máscara del pasado, siendo ellos los únicos en conocer a la verdadera Rias.

Ahora ella había dejado caer la máscara que aparentaba frente a su familia.

Entonces Lord Gremory dio un paso al frente.

— Debes entender, lo hicimos por el bien de los Demonios — Fue su intento de justificarse.

Al instante se arrepintió de decir eso, puesto que por un instante pudo divisar el odio y desprecio palpable en los orbes aguamarina que lo miraban con frialdad.

Los otros Demonios también lo notaron, sintiendo sus corazones contraerse ante la idea de que ella los odiara.

— Si esa es tu justificación entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar, ustedes ya tienen la respuesta a su duda así que pueden irse por donde vinieron — Dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo hacia el balcón.

Su mirada estaba en los jardines de su hogar iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Venelana y Zeoticus se miraron brevemente, mientras la tristeza era evidente en los ojos de ambos.

Entonces fue Sirzechs quien se aventuró a preguntar algo que los otros no podían.

— Dime Rias, ¿Nos odias? — Preguntó en tono serio.

El tono usado encubría el temor de oír una respuesta positiva a su interrogante.

La peli-roja no respondió en lo absoluto, aumentando sus ansias y temor a tal grado que temblaba un poco.

— Rias, responde por favor hija — Inquirió Venelana en un hilo de voz.

Sin embargo, aún no obtenían respuesta alguna.

— Ne~, ¿Ustedes escuchaban lo que Riser me decía varias veces?, ¿Las cosas que prometía hacerme en la noche de bodas?, Hagan memoria y ahora díganme, ¿Alguna vez les importé? — Dijo mientras se volvía a girar hacia ellos.

Esta vez sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno y lucían carentes de vida.

Lord y Lady Gremory bajaron la mirada.

Por supuesto que ambos escuchaban lo que el tercer hijo de los Phoenix decía, pero hicieron oídos sordos.

Pensaron que eran cosas de Demonios jóvenes pasando por la etapa rebelde, sin darse cuenta que con esa indiferencia dañaban cada vez más a su pequeña la cual pensaba que sus padres no se preocupaban por ella.

Ahora sentían asco de todas las cosas que oyeron decir a Riser, además de sentirse de lo peor al darse cuenta de lo que sus acciones egoístas hicieron en su hija.

Entonces la última pregunta los destrozó por completo.

Cuando alzaron la mirada fue como ver un recuerdo lejano, pues una infante Rias los miraba con una sonrisa alegre y llena de amor así como un brillo inocente en sus ojos.

Fue entonces que la imagen cambió por una Rias llorando acurrucada en el suelo pidiendo ayuda a su Onii-chan por que Tou-chan y Kaa-chan no la escuchaban.

Lo siguiente fue una demacrada peli-roja con ojeras bajo sus ojos y sin ningún brillo en estos en una esquina de su habitación envuelta en sus sábanas, conmocionando a los presentes.

Por último se mostró a la peli-roja actual, quien los miraba sin sentimiento alguno, como si fueran totales desconocidos.

Venelana cayó de rodillas mientras se tapaba la boca para acallar el sollozo que amenazaba salir de su garganta.

Zeoticus se llevó las manos a la cara mientras retrocedía hasta refirmarse en la pared mientras sudaba frío.

Sirzechs apartó la mirada con una expresión de conmoción total y shock en su rostro.

Grayfia la miraba con profunda tristeza mientras apretaba su falda y hacía hasta lo imposible para que sus lágrimas no cayeran.

— Eso pensé… y respecto a su pregunta, lamentablemente no tengo corazón para odiarlos… — Dijo con una expresión sombría resaltada por sus brillantes y gélidos ojos.

Esto les dio una pequeña esperanza, misma que murió al ver esa expresión y procesar lo dicho por la heredera Gremory.

—…dejé de tenerlo hace mucho tiempo — Declaró esbozando una sonrisa vacía.

Los cuatro Demonios quedaron con el corazón despedazado al escuchar esas palabras y ver esa expresión.

Como pudo, Venelana se puso de pie, mientras Zeoticus se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano.

— Tu compromiso con Riser fue disuelto, eres libre de escoger a quien tú escojas — Dijo Lord Gremory con un rostro sombrío y temblando levemente.

— Ara~ Gracias por eso, creo que eso me ahorra varios disgustos — Respondió mostrando la actitud que solía tener en su juventud.

Sin embargo, ellos podían ver como sus ojos no trasmitían nada.

Era como si toda calidez de su alma hubiera sido devorada por la oscuridad de un pozo infinito de locura y desesperación.

— Que tengas buenas noches Rias — Dijo Sirzechs lúdicamente mientras se retiraba.

Entre él y su padre sostenían a Venelana, quien mostraba una expresión ausente mientras Grayfia los seguía en un sepulcral silencio y la cabeza gacha.

— Hai~ buenas noches, Oka-sama, Otou-sama, Onii-sama, Onee-sama~ — Se despedía de forma burbujeante.

Los cuatro Demonios temblaron al oír esto, pero no se voltearon.

Lord Gremory y Sirzechs apretaban los dientes por la culpa, mientras una pálida Venelana seguía en shock y una sombría Grayfia dejaba salir por fin sus lágrimas.

Sin nada más que decir y no queriendo soportar más esta visión, los cuatro Demonios salieron de la habitación.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sirzechs reprimió el escalofrío que amenazaba su ser al recordar esa mirada gélida y vacía.

— Solo podemos confiar en que su estancia en el mundo humano la vuelvan a como era antes — Dijo en tono esperanzado.

Ahora que el contrato de matrimonio estaba anulado, su hermana podría recuperar su humanidad y vida normal en Kuoh, por ello se decidió que regresaría a sus clases regulares y estaría exenta de sus deberes como administradora por un tiempo.

Esto con el fin de se relajara y tuviera una vida normal como cualquier adolescente humano.

Con el mismo pensamiento y sintiendo su esperanza crecer, Grayfia asintió a lo dicho por su esposo.

El recordar como Rias asesinó a uno de sus siervos sin remordimiento alguno aún le incomodaba, pues le recordaba a como era ella antes de dejar la Facción de los Maou Ancestrales.

* * *

 **Castillo** **Sitri**

Cierto castaño se hallaba acostado en su cama leyendo el libro de Hechizos básicos, pues pensó en que era la mejor opción por el momento.

Y no se equivocó.

— Vaya, sin duda estos consejos para mejorar el control en la magia y el poder demoniaco son muy interesantes — Dijo con admiración.

Estaba leyendo algunos ejercicios para ampliar sus reservas de magia, además de sugerir la meditación para enfocar su mente y tener mejor control.

Esto le iba a ser de mucha ayuda ya que su control de poder mágico era pésimo.

— Espero poder mejorar en ese aspecto — Murmuró un poco deprimido.

[No creo que haya ningún problema en ello, socio]

Dijo de pronto el Dragón.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Draig? — Preguntó con duda el chico.

[Tu poder está siendo influenciado por la [Evil Piece] de la chica Sitri, el flujo de poder es más controlado y por ende, podrás desarrollar tu magia sin problemas]

Fue lo dicho por Draig.

El castaño abrió sus ojos estupefacto al escuchar esto.

[El poder de Rias Gremory era más inestable e inclinaba tu poder hacia la destrucción, en cambio con el poder de Sona Sitri tu aura está en calma y es más maleable a tu voluntad, en pocas palabras…]

Decía Draig con cierta satisfacción en su voz.

—… podré usar ataques mágicos y podré tele-transportarme a través del círculo mágico — Completó el chico con una sonrisa en su cara.

Eso quería decir que el demonio en bicicleta había quedado atrás.

Con nuevos ánimos el chico procedió a terminar de leer el libro para seguir con los demás.

— Después me mostrarás los recuerdos de tus peleas para aprender algunos movimientos de mis antecesores — Dijo el chico afilando su mirada.

El día siguiente debía poner sus habilidades al límite si quería mejorar.

[ _Quizás deba presentarle a esos dos, estoy seguro que entre los tres podremos enseñarle algo valioso y único_ ]

Pensó Draig emocionado por el futuro.

* * *

 **Mundo humano — Residencia Hyodou**

En la cama del chico, cierta Monja dormía sin saber lo ocurrido horas antes en el Inframundo.

— Ise-san… Buchou-san… vuelvan pronto – Murmuró en sueños mientras abrazaba la almohada con el aroma de castaño.

El Dragón Sprite que dormía acurrucado junto a ella alzó la cabeza mientras veía la luna a través de la ventana, presintiendo un gran cambio en el mundo.

Algo le decía que su ama se vería involucrada en ello, pero mientras esta permaneciera a salvo, conservara su puro corazón y él pudiera estar a su lado, entonces no le importaba lo que sucediera al mundo.

Sin más volvió a dormir.

* * *

 **Aquí otro capítulo de este proyecto.**

 **Estaba viéndome de nuevo la serie Fate Stay Night-Unlimited Blade Works y de repente me vino la inspiración y decidí escribir el fic en mi Nokia 520 que en paz descanse.**

 **En ese teléfono podía corregir los errores en mi escrito, pues con la pantalla reducida de mi laptop por haberse roto a veces se me escapa un doble espacio cuando tecleo.**

 **Ahora a la historia.**

 **Como pueden ver, Issei tiene una motivación momentánea que es la gratitud con el Clan Sitri, quienes se volverán un gran pilar en su crecimiento, pero no será suficiente para terminar de forjarlo.**

 **Su verdadero camino será forjado más adelante.**

 **Pienso agregar algunos elementos del universo Fate como un par de armas, una reliquia, los circuitos mágicos y el tema de UBW acerca de Archer y Shirou, pero a mi estilo, mismos que forjarán el camino de este Issei como un Dragón Heroico.**

 **Por otra parte.**

 **¿Esperaban que fuera un Caballero?**

 **Bueno, me parecía lo mejor para una espada.**

 **Ahora comentaré sobre el harem.**

 **Por ahora me concentraré en la relación de Issei con el Clan Sitri, ya de ahí veré si lo haré harem y en su caso a quienes agregar.**

 **He tomado en cuenta los reviews recibidos, puesto que me abrieron a más posibilidades y decidí dejar de lado el tema por un tiempo mientras siembro las bases de mi historia.**

 **Aunque por cómo van las cosas parece ser que podría relacionarse primero con Serafall cuando mi primer candidata era Sona, pero aún no tocaré ese tema, solo agregaré pequeños momentos fieles a Highscool DXD como el de este capítulo, o momentos más significativos en otro aspecto.**

 **Respecto a eso, es la misma expresión de Homura cuando Sahashi le toca el pecho en Sekirei Pure.**

 **A pesar de que pienso seguir el canon, planeo varios eventos que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original, pero que me dejaron con la duda.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios y trataré de actualizar este mes.**

 **Kami fuera.**


	3. Chapter 2

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Forjado**

 **Inframundo — Territorio Sitri**

Un nuevo día llegaba y en cierto Castillo, un chico terminaba de leer su primer libro de muchos.

— Ahh~, pude terminar el libro de hechizos básicos — Musitó después de soltar un suspiro.

Entonces su mirada recayó en el reloj junto a su cama, el cual mostraba que eran las 6 am., por lo que adoptó una expresión seria, mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior.

— Me pregunto qué fue de ella — Musitó en voz baja al recordar a cierta rubia Phoenix.

Lo último que recordaba era tenerla desmayada entre sus brazos antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Sacudió su cabeza y salió de la cama.

Entonces salió de la habitación mientras buscaba el baño para relajarse después de una larga noche de lectura.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, recordando perfectamente el camino.

Se despojó de sus ropas, dejándolas en una de las canastas disponibles, para luego tomar una toalla y entrar al baño.

El vapor golpeó su cara al abrir la puerta, para luego tomar asiento debajo de una regadera y proceder a lavar su cuerpo.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Territorio Phoenix**

Cierta rubia de tirabuzones se retorcía en su cama, mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor.

— ¡Onii-sama! — Exclamó reincorporándose de golpe.

Respiraba de forma agitada y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Ella recordaba que cuando el [Peón] planeaba terminar el encuentro con un golpe lleno de aura sacra intentó proteger a su hermano.

Entonces un poderoso calor se sintió y al girar su cabeza solo pudo ver como visión de cubría por completo de fuego antes de que todo se oscureciera para ella.

Temblando levemente ante el recuerdo, Ravel se abrazó a sí misma.

— ¡¿Cariño, estás bien?! — Preguntó Lady Phoenix entrando en la habitación.

Cuando vio a su pequeña temblando, rápidamente se precipitó hacia ella y la abrazó.

— ¿Oka-sama? — Murmuró sin entender que sucedía.

— Shhh, ya todo pasó, estás a salvo — Susurró la matriarca en tono cálido.

Los ojos de Ravel se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento.

— Onii- sama, él… — Susurró la rubia con voz quebrada.

Entonces lloró en el pecho de su madre.

En la puerta de la habitación Lord Phoenix y Ruval contemplaban la escena con seriedad.

Riser detrás de ellos estaba con la mirada baja y un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Por una estupidez casi hiere a su hermana.

Si no fuera por el [Sekiryuutei] probablemente ahora mismo…

No, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su hermana menor.

¿Por qué habían terminado las cosas de este modo?

Ah, sí.

Por las maquinaciones de los ancianos del Consejo a las que fue presionado.

 **FLASHBACK**

Un pequeño Riser de diez años estaba de pie frente al escritorio en el despacho de su abuelo.

Este era un hombre rubio, con ojos violetas muy raros entre el Clan.

De mirada filosa y expresión pétrea que te hacía dudar si tenía realmente sentimientos, o si alguna vez sonreía.

Aparentaba cincuenta años, pero era alguien muy viejo e influyente.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? — Preguntó en tono inflexible sin levantar la mirada de unos papeles.

Este revisaba unos documentos importantes.

— No, Jii-sama — Respondió el pequeño rubio.

El adulto se mantuvo en silencio mientras terminaba de revisar el documento y lo firmaba.

Entonces lo miró.

— Serás comprometido con la heredera Gremory — Dijo el anciano.

— Tou-sama ya me lo informó, pero pienso negarme — Respondió de nueva cuenta.

El rubio mayor alzó una ceja ante la respuesta del chico.

— ¿Cuáles son tus razones? — Preguntó sin cambiar su expresión.

— No sé nada de ella, además estoy interesado en alguien más — Respondió sin titubear.

Por supuesto se refería a cierta heredera del Clan Agares que conoció en una fiesta llegando a entablar una buena relación y actualmente sostenían una fuerte amistad.

Por su parte el anciano hizo el amago de una sonrisa, si el temblor de la comisura de sus labios indicaba algo, entonces se puso de pie.

Riser se sintió intimidado, pues casi no trataba con este hombre frente a él, además de que su padre se veía rígido cada vez que se hablaba de él.

— Olvida ese tipo de tonterías, tu deber es preservar la sangre pura de los Demonios… tu deber es traer el poder del Clan Bael y el Clan Gremory a nuestro seno — Dijo mientras endurecía su mirada.

El pequeño tembló, pero no rehuyó la mirada de su abuelo.

— Tienes agallas, pero no tienes opción, o deseas que tu hermana menor tome tu lugar… podemos ofrecerla a algún Demonio influyente o con habilidad — Amenazó sutilmente, o directamente según sea el caso.

Riser dibujó una expresión de horror ante las palabras del hombre frente a él, por lo que tragándose su coraje respiró hondo con el fin de controlarse, para después mostrar una expresión serena.

— ¿Es todo lo que deseabas decirme Jii-sama? — Preguntó en tono respetuoso.

El anciano asintió.

— Me alegra que lo hayas entendido… a pesar de que Ruval es el heredero carece de la habilidad de liderazgo, Renard tiene una posición ventajosa, pero es demasiado vago y no escucha a nadie, así que el futuro del Clan Phoenix recae en ti y en Ravel, no me decepciones, puedes retirarte — Ordenó sin mostrar emoción alguna.

El pequeño hizo una reverencia antes de salir del despacho.

El anciano dirigió su mirada hacia el documento, donde se podían ver las firmas de los Líderes Phoenix y Gremory, el cual avalaba el compromiso entre el tercer hijo del Clan Phoenix y Rias Gremory.

Obviamente este acuerdo se dio por la profunda amistad entre ambos hombres.

— Gremory es demasiado ingenuo, no me esperaba menos de alguien débil — Murmuró con un toque de satisfacción en su voz.

Los actuales Maou eran tan fáciles de manipular y solo servían como la última línea defensiva ante las demás Facciones.

Falbium Asmodeus solía ignorar todo a su alrededor.

Serafall Leviathan era demasiado infantil y extravagante aún actuando en los asuntos del Consejo, siendo solo peligrosa a la mención de su hermana menor, algo que no les ocasionaba problema alguno al saber tratarla.

Ajuka Beelzebu era alguien con una mente peligrosa, pero solía encerrarse en su investigación, así que estaba fuera del camino.

Sirzechs Lucifer era el más peligroso al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, además de contar con el apoyo de Serafall y Ajuka en sus propuestas haciéndolo el más influyente de los cuatro, pero con este acuerdo podrían mantenerlo ocupado por un tiempo.

Él buscaría la forma de liberar a su pequeña hermana, así no prestaría atención a los movimientos que harían de ahora en adelante.

Los viejos Demonios debían de preparar todo para que llegado el momento, verdaderos Demonios con el temple necesario para gobernar el Inframundo se levantase.

Ellos no eran partidarios de los Maou Ancestrales, pero compartían ciertas ideas y tenían sus propios planes para prosperar por encima de las demás Facciones.

Como todo Demonio, ellos se dejaban llevar por sus ambiciones y no les importaba borrar cualquier obstáculo en su camino a la grandeza.

Sin que lo supiera, Riser estaba fuera del despacho recargado contra la pared a un lado de la puerta.

Este se mordía los labios haciendo que sangrase.

Su mirada ardía en furia silenciosa.

— _"¿Piensas que me quedaré sin hacer nada? Será mejor que cuides tu cuello, aunque interferir en tus planes suena más satisfactorio que simplemente degollarte"_ — Pensó sombríamente.

Nadie amenazaba a su familia y salía indemne.

Protegería a su hermana a como dé lugar.

Sin más se retiró del lugar en silencio.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Cuando conoció a Rias Gremory pensó que era hermosa, pero no era lo que buscaba.

Al principio buscó hacer las cosas por la vía diplomática siendo educado con ella y sus padres, pero eso no dio resultado.

Meh~ No es cómo si realmente se esforzara de todos modos.

Su intención inicial era tenerla en sus manos, para así frustrar a los ancianos dándole largas al asunto de tener un heredero.

Pero esos sujetos lo mantuvieron vigilado y le comunicaban sus inquietudes de que consideraban que no se esforzaba lo suficiente para obtener a la peli-roja.

Esto lo empezó a estresar, no ayudando en nada los rechazos de la chica.

En una de las reuniones, la chica se perdió de vista, por lo que la buscó, encontrándola hablando con su hermano mayor, el Maou Lucifer.

La peli-roja lloraba en su pecho mientras pedía su ayuda para disolver el matrimonio.

Sirzechs le dijo que no podía interferir, pero al asomarse pudo ver la mirada del Maou, dándose cuenta que solo lo dijo de dientes para fuera debido a su posición.

Él podía ver que realmente planeaba hacer algo para ayudar a su hermana menor.

Esto lo hizo sentir frustrado, pues él no contaba con un apoyo así.

Su familia era débil ante los ancianos del Clan y del Consejo, por lo que no lo ayudarían aunque se los pidiera.

Los Maou no eran mejor, por lo que actualmente estaba solo.

Un resentimiento hacia Rias Gremory empezó a nacer dentro de su corazón.

Al diablo la delicadeza.

Sus planes cambiaron a aplastar su espíritu, declarándose dueño de su destino y que mejor forma de demostrarlo que diciéndole como iba a ser su vida una vez se casaran.

Cuando lo dijo por primera vez, pensó que había sido un suicidio, ya que presa de su resentimiento contra Rias olvidó que sus padres y hermano mayor estaban presentes.

Una expresión de incredulidad adornó su rostro por unos segundos cuando estos lo tomaron como el principio de la etapa rebelde.

Aunque pudo notar el desagrado de Sirzechs, la indiferencia de Lord y Lady Gremory lo dejaron frío.

Debido a esto se sintió más presionado.

Gente débil de carácter no merecía su respeto.

Poco a poco se fue olvidando de porqué había empezado todo, dedicándose a una vida de libertinaje para ventilar sus frustraciones, además de abusar verbalmente de Rias.

Recuperó un poco de su cordura cuando Ravel se unió a su Título Nobiliario, por lo que se volvió un poco más amable, pero fuera de su Título Nobiliario despreciaba a todos.

Entonces llegó un mensaje de los ancianos, presionando a que adelantara su matrimonio con Rias Gremory.

Sus padres y los de la peli-roja llegaron al acuerdo de que se casarían una vez ella terminara sus estudios en el mundo humano, pero los ancianos necesitaban asegurarse de tener un arma en sus manos y que mejor que un súper-Demonio bajo sus órdenes directas.

Fue entonces que fue al mundo humano.

Con su mente un poco más clara dada la cercanía de su hermana, cambió su enfoque y decidió tomar otra ruta.

Provocó a Rias para un duelo, buscando ver cuanta era su determinación y como se había preparado para intentar cambiar su destino.

Quizás ella podría ser una poderosa aliada en contra de esos viejos, pero primero debía demostrar su valía y derrotarlo, o al menos dejarlo en un estado debilitado para poder confiar en ella y revelarle sus planes.

Luego sucedió el Rating Game, donde quedó absolutamente decepcionado.

El pobre desempeño de Rias demostró que era una niña inmadura que era sobreprotegida por su hermano mayor.

De sus propias piezas, su [Reina] Yubeluna y su [Alfil] Ravel eran las únicas piezas con poder real dentro de su Título nobiliario y los sirvientes de Rias no pudieron hacer mucho contra la primera.

Todos fueron débiles, tanto que se ensañó con el pobre [Peón] que lo desafió levantándose a pesar de todas sus heridas.

Esa fue la razón de que Rias interfiriera y perdiera.

Escuchar que tenía al [Sekiryuutei] en su equipo elevó sus expectativas, pero cuando fue noqueado por Mira le hizo dudar de su potencial.

Entonces supo que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el mundo sobrenatural.

Una lástima, pues los diez día que les dio no fueron suficientes para que se fortaleciera correctamente.

Si hubiera entrenado al menos un par de meses entonces lo hubiera puesto contra las cuerdas, pues el evidente amor que sentía por Rias sería un buen incentivo para darlo todo en su duelo y preparación previa.

Fue entonces que en su fiesta de compromiso él irrumpió en el Salón.

Para él no había duda de que esto había sido obra de Sirzechs, lo cual lo llenó aún más de resentimiento, pero aun así aceptó el duelo.

Esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes, pues este [Peón] traía algunos ases bajo la manga.

Cuando fue acorralado y pudo ver la mirada complacida del Maou ante el desarrollo del duelo, sintió su ira crecer por los hechos manipulados por el peli-rojo.

Se sintió usado como cuando los ancianos decidieron su futuro y la responsabilidad fue puesta en sus hombros.

Sin pensar nada más, se recuperó del asalto y usó lo restante de su poder para acabar con el [Sekiryuutei], no dándose cuenta de que su hermana menor había intervenido en la pelea, pues la [Reina] del Maou no había anunciado nada pese a su interferencia.

Cuando las llamas se extinguieron, pudo ver al castaño de espaldas a él, con la parte superior de su ropa hecha cenizas mientras sostenía algo entre sus brazos.

Su respiración se congeló al notar cierto vestido de coctel color rosa que él conocía muy bien pues lo compró personalmente.

Fue entonces cuando vio la mirada del chico, el cual trasmitió una gran furia y reproche, misma que lo hizo retroceder asustado.

Entonces este se desmayó, perdiendo el duelo.

Terminado todo, se le fue informado que por órdenes del consejo la intervención de Ravel no fue sancionada y que debía agradecerle a su abuelo el sugerir esto, además de que al estar casado con Rias Gremory, podían tener en sus manos al [Sekiryuutei] para acondicionarlo de la manera más adecuada a sus intereses.

Por supuesto, los ancianos y sus manipulaciones casi le hacen cometer una estupidez.

Un enorme alivio invadió su corazón cuando fue informado de que su hermana no tenía ningún daño y solo se había desmayado de la impresión.

Entonces presenció lo que Rias le hizo a su siervo.

Ajeno a la escena, Riser no puedo evitar sonreír divertido al imaginarse la cara de los viejos cuando se enteraran de lo que hizo esa niña caprichosa.

Gracias a eso habían perdido una poderosa arma y eso lo lamentarían.

Aunque con la mente más clara después de lo sucedido en el duelo, el rubio sintió pena por el pobre chico, pues hizo un enorme sacrificio al entregarle su brazo izquierdo al Dragón por un poco de poder, ganándose su respeto.

Fue en ese momento que Rias lo reprochó fríamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, demostrándole una fracción de su poder y dejándolo estupefacto.

Entonces supo que quien estaba frente a él era una existencia que podía ser aún más peligrosa que los ancianos.

Los papeles se habían invertido y ella era quien lo probaba a él.

Se sintió intimidado por eso, pero se limitó a ver en silencio el resultado de todo, para que al final el cuerpo moribundo del chico fuera tomado por la heredera Sitri y su [Reina].

— _"Al parecer me equivoqué, realmente encontraste una salida a tu desesperación… o debería decir que he creado un monstruo"_ — Pensó mientras veía como la peli-roja se iba del lugar ignorando a todos.

Suspirando, el rubio apartó a su padre y hermano de la puerta, ingresando a la habitación.

Su madre lo miró con cautela, mientras este se acercaba con los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

— Ravel — Murmuró sin mostrar emoción alguna.

La nombrada se tensó en brazos de su madre, pero como pudo separó su cara del pecho de la matriarca y miró en dirección a su hermano mayor.

Este llegó junto a la cama, cayendo de rodillas mientras sus ojos volvían a ser visibles.

Estos trasmitían un dolor profundo, junto al arrepentimiento y el miedo.

Entonces Riser acercó su mano y sostuvo la mano de Ravel, misma que acercó a su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Este tacto hizo temblar levemente a la rubia, pero no se apartó.

— Yo… yo lo siento, la-lamento haber intentado lastimarte — Pronunció con voz temblorosa.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ante el tono frágil en la voz del tercer hijo del Clan.

Sin embargo, fue Ravel quien amplió los ojos sin poder creer lo que sucedía, pues sintió una humedad cálida donde su mano hacía contacto con la mejilla de Riser.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Un leve destello líquido le confirmó lo que jamás pensó ver.

Su hermano estaba llorando.

— Onii… sama — Pronunció mientras se separaba de su madre.

Ella se acercó a la orilla de la cama, mientras usaba su mano libre y la pasaba por detrás de la cabeza rubia, para atraerlo gentilmente a su pecho.

Riser se sorprendió por un momento, pero no pudo negarse al cálido abrazo de su hermana menor.

El resto contemplaba esto conmocionados, pues no pensaron que el rubio mostraría esta faceta.

Lady Phoenix se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar el sollozo que amenaza escapar de su garganta.

Lord Phoenix se llevó una mano a la cabeza acariciando su cabello mientras sonreía de forma agria.

Ruval se cruzó de brazos con una leve sonrisa de alivio.

Cuando estuvo más calmado, Riser se separó de su hermana para verla a los ojos.

Esta pudo ver una enorme calidez que hace años no sentía, conmoviéndola al instante.

Sonriéndole con un toque de alivio, Riser palmeó de forma suave la cabeza de su hermana menor, logrando que esta se sonrojara por el acto.

— Gracias, Imouto — Pronunció con tal calidez que Ravel sintió su pecho estremecerse.

No se sentía así desde que era pequeña y solía seguir a su Onii-sama a todos lados.

Sin más Riser recuperó su expresión digna y se levantó, para darse la vuelta y retirarse de la habitación.

Su padre y hermano mayor simplemente se apartaron del camino sin decir nada.

Entonces se detuvo en la puerta.

— No malinterpreten lo ocurrido, solo hice lo que un hermano mayor debe de hacer, recuerden que gracias a su debilidad e ingenuidad las cosas han resultado así… meh~, puede que también se me haya pasado la mano con Rias — Dijo con seriedad, murmurando lo último.

Después de decir eso se retiró de lugar.

El ambiente conmovedor de hace unos segundos se esfumo, quedando en su lugar un pesado silencio, pues ambos padres sabían a qué se refería.

Ellos sabían sobre la presión que los ancianos del Clan pusieron sobre Riser, pero no hicieron nada al respecto pues pensaron que esto podría enseñarle algunas cosas valiosas.

Un pensamiento ingenuo para engañarse a sí mismos y no involucrarse con Rugal Phoenix, el anciano principal y padre de Reynard.

En su camino por los pasillos, Riser avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

— _"Debilidad e ingenuidad ehh~, quizás yo también sea ingenuo, después de todo he cometido muchos errores"_ — Pensó con una risita irónica.

Con lo ocurrido recientemente los ancianos lo dejarían en paz, sin mencionar que estarían más cautelosos en cuanto sus decisiones al perder a un usuario de Longinus por su avaricia.

Con ese hilo de pensamientos fue a ver a su Nobleza para hablar con ellas.

* * *

 **Mundo humano**

Sona Sitri caminaba por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh acompañada de sus siervos.

A pesar de mantener una expresión seria, en su interior repasaba lo ocurrido en la mañana al arribar a la residencia Hyodou.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sona y Tsubaki estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Issei.

Ellas esperaban a la persona enviada del Clan Gremory que alteraría los recuerdos de Asia Argento.

En un destello, se pudo ver como dos personas salían de un círculo mágico.

— Rias, Grayfia-san — Saludó la heredera Sitri cordialmente.

— Buenos días Sona-sama — Saludó la peli-plata con seriedad.

La peli-roja se mantenía cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no respondió el saludo.

— Supongo que es hora — Dijo Sona para proceder a tocar el timbre.

 **DING DONG**

Pasos se escucharon, para que una mujer castaña abriera la puerta.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? ¡Oh! Rias-chan, ¿Vienes a buscar a Issei? — Preguntó la mujer con una expresión alegre.

La peli-roja no respondió, pero sus ojos brillaron en rojo al tiempo que la mujer adquiría una expresión perdida y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía.

Sin más, el cuarteto de Demonios entró al hogar de Issei.

Rias fue escaleras arriba hasta la habitación del chico, para que al entrar encontrara a la rubia dormida en la cama del castaño.

Entonces se acercó a ella.

— Asia, Asia, despierta — Dijo mientras la movía un poco.

— Awww~ ¿Buchou-san? — Pronunció cuando abrió los ojos.

Esta se reincorporó, para que después de frotarse los ojos se diera cuenta de la presencia de la peli-roja.

— ¡Buchou-san! ¡Sabía que Ise-san la traería de vuelta! — Exclamó mientras abrazaba a su [Rey].

Esto era visto por Sona, Tsubaki y Grayfia, quienes mantuvieron sus expresiones serias aun cuando fueron afectadas por las palabras de la rubia.

Sona y Tsubaki por lo que le pasaría a la chica, mientras Grayfia por todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

— Por supuesto que él cumplió su promesa, incluso dio su vida para ello — Respondió la peli-roja con una sonrisa.

Estas líneas estremecieron al trío de Demonios detrás de ella, pues fue un comentario inesperado que las dejó sin habla ante lo crudo que sonó al conocer de primera mano los hechos.

Por otra parte, la rubia, que seguía abrazando a la peli-roja con lágrimas de felicidad abrió los ojos cuando escuchó eso, por lo que se separó del pecho de su [Rey].

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Ise-san? — Preguntó cuándo buscó al chico con la mirada.

Entonces reparó en que no estaban solas.

— Grayfia-san, Kaichou-san, Fukou-Kaichou-san — Pronunció mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La peli-plata suspiró antes de acercarse a la cama.

— Lo siento Argento-san, pero Hyodou Issei ya no existe más… no te preocupes, no sufrirás por su pérdida después de esto — Dijo con tono solemne.

— ¿Eh? — Pronunció débilmente sin entender nada.

Pero antes de poder preguntar más, Grayfia puso ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza mientras su aura brillaba.

Los ojos de Asia perdieron brillo en ese instante, mientras su consciencia empezaba a alejarse y teñirse poco a poco de negro.

Eso la asustó, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Ise… san — Pronunció con dificultad mientras una última lágrima surgía de su ojo.

Entonces la chica cerró los ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento.

— Está hecho — Informó Grayfia mientras sujetaba a la chica.

Ella notó como la rubia derramaba lágrimas aun cuando su consciencia se había ido, lo que removió un poco su interior.

— Nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestro deber, puedes ocuparte de lo restante por ti misma, Sona — Declaró Rias mientras invocaba un círculo de transporte.

La aludida se acomodó las gafas con los ojos cerrados mientras la peli-roja desaparecía junto a Grayfia y Asia.

Ambos Demonios Sitri se quedaron en silencio, antes de que la heredera dejara salir un suspiro que contenía.

— El aura a su alrededor es totalmente diferente de la usual, su presencia era más sombría y gélida — Comentó Tsubaki mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla.

Ella estuvo tensa desde que los Demonios Gremory aparecieron.

— Eso es normal, la Rias que conocimos solo fue una máscara, por eso será mejor mantenerla vigilada… no sabemos de lo que es capaz y prefiero no arriesgarme a averiguarlo — Dijo Sona cruzándose de brazos mientras mordía levemente sus labios.

Tsubaki no dijo nada, pero pudo sentir la preocupación de su [Rey] y sabía que estaba bien justificada.

— Cómo sea, debemos arreglar todo para cuando regrese Hyodou-kun — Declaró antes de dirigirse fuera de la habitación.

Su [Reina] asintió a las órdenes de Sona por lo que la siguió en silencio.

 **FLASHBACK END**

— _"Deberé enviar a Tsubaki para hacer una exhaustiva limpieza en el cuarto de Hyodou"_ — Pensó al recordar los posters que vio en el lugar.

Eso sin mencionar que probablemente tendría material H oculto por ahí.

Entonces se detuvo un momento, mientras su mirada se desviaba y miraba por una de las ventanas que daban al campus.

— _"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hyodou en estos momentos"_ — Pensó la heredera con la imagen de su nuevo Caballero en mente.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Sitri**

En estos momentos, Issei se encontraba usando algunos artefactos de ejercicios comunes de un gimnasio del mundo humano que fueron modificados por Lord Sitri.

— Ughh — Surgió el sonido de su boca al levantar su propio peso en unas barras.

— Cuando termines las 200 repeticiones seguiremos con las pesas — Dijo Sigmund Sitri mientras supervisaba su entrenamiento.

Este había pensado en la noche un régimen de entrenamiento para el chico, tomando en cuenta sus nuevas características para llevarlo al límite de sus capacidades.

Ahora mismo este levantaba su peso aumentado tres veces gracias a un hechizo de gravedad.

[Tú puedes compañero, recuerda que mientras más fuerte sea tu cuerpo, más de mi poder podrás usar con libertad]

Animó Draig.

El chico no dijo nada, pero no flaqueó y repitió el movimiento sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos.

Lord Sitri lo abordó apenas bajó al comedor para desayunar algo.

Su entrenamiento se dividiría en:

Ejercicio Físico.

Ejercicio Mágico.

Combate y técnica.

Conocimientos del Inframundo.

Serían dos horas de cada tema, siendo la parte física y de combate impartida por Lord Sitri, mientras el conocimiento sería impartido por Lady Sitri.

El ejercicio mágico sería impartido por Lady Sitri y Serafall cuando tuviera tiempo libre de sus responsabilidades como Maou, en cuyo caso estaría bajo su cuidado durante todo el día dejando de lado las demás clases.

Lord Sitri llevaba un chándal deportivo color azul mientras observaba al castaño, el cual sorpresivamente ya llevaba 190 repeticiones.

— Vamos Hyodou-kun, solo faltan 10 más — Dijo Lord Sitri con expresión seria.

Para el matrimonio Sitri esto era entretenido en cierto sentido, ya que tenían algo de tiempo libre.

Normalmente el entrenamiento de un siervo sería bajo la supervisión de su [Rey], pero como el caso del chico era especial, debía estar bajo la supervisión de un médico con experiencia.

El fin de supervisarlo era para prevenir alguna circunstancia imprevista con el nuevo órgano del chico, además de su naciente hibridación por su sangre.

Esta era la primera vez que pasaba en la historia, o al menos en la Facción Demoniaca y era fascinante.

Sigmund sabía que el chico tenía un potencial enorme si se guiaba adecuadamente, por lo que estaban tomándolo bajo su ala con el fin de ayudarlo y que en un futuro cercano fuera el guardián de su hija menor.

En ese aspecto no eran diferentes de Serafall.

Lord Sitri salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio al chico hacer la última repetición, antes de dejarse caer exhausto al suelo.

— Ah~ ah~ ah~ — Respiraba agitado mientras sudaba copiosamente.

El castaño solo llevaba pantalones negros y unas deportivas, dejando su torso al descubierto, en cuyo pecho podía verse una cicatriz a la altura del corazón.

— Lo lograste, bien hecho hijo — Felicitó Lord Sitri con una leve sonrisa mientras le pasaba una botella de agua.

— Arigatto… Sigmund… sama — Respondió el chico con una sonrisa cansada tomando la botella.

El hombre frente a él lo hizo correr alrededor del sitio por una hora con la gravedad al doble, para después hacer lagartijas.

— Por el momento se acabó el tiempo, mi esposa vendrá para que traten el tema de la magia — Dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, la matriarca Sitri iba entrando para la siguiente clase.

Llevaba ropa deportiva que consistía en unas mallas negras, un top azul con deportivas blancas y su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

De alguna manera daba una sensación de un adulto joven.

— No todos los días podré ayudarte con esto, por eso nos esforzaremos el doble para que aprendas a usar tu magia efectivamente — Dijo la matriarca cuando llegó a su lado.

Esto era cierto, ya que solían encargarse del hospital del Clan a veces solían estar fuera de la mansión varios días a la semana.

— Entonces, ¿Alguna duda? — Preguntó con amabilidad.

El chico asintió.

— Verá, desde que me reencarnaron mi poder mágico ha sido bajo al grado de no poder usar el círculo mágico de transporte, pero Draig me dijo que gracias al poder del Clan Sitri mi poder encontró cierto equilibrio por lo que busqué hechizos fáciles para practicar — Explicó el chico.

Lady Sitri asintió a cada palabra dicha por el chico, entendiendo sus inquietudes.

— Quiero concentrarme en hechizos ofensivos, ¿Puede ayudarme cuando no entienda algo? — Preguntó con un tono tímido.

La mujer sonrió a esto.

— Por supuesto Issei-kun, supongo que tendrás una idea de algunos hechizos que quieras probar ¿No es así? — Respondió Lady Sitri con una ceja alzada.

Como respuesta el chico buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón, de donde extrajo una pequeña libreta

— Me pasé la noche leyendo un libro de hechizos básicos de ataque y soporte anotando los que me podrían ser útiles — Dijo con un poco más de seguridad.

La matriarca tomó la pequeña libreta, para después darle una hojeada al primer hechizo.

Curiosamente era el de tele-transporte.

Esta sonrió al ver como el castaño se mostraba entusiasmado, pese a respirar agitado por el ejercicio físico previo.

— Bien, comienza por intentar tele-transportarte al otro lado de la habitación — Pidió la matriarca.

Así comenzó el ejercicio mágico.

 **Una hora después**

Se puede ver a un castaño sentado en el suelo con las rodillas en su pecho y un aura azul rodeándolo.

— Vamos, no es tan malo, al menos ya dominas el círculo de transporte — Intentaba animarlo Lady Sitri.

[No te desanimes compañero, estoy seguro de que habrá algún otro hechizo que puedas lograr]

Eran las palabras alentadoras de Draig.

¿A qué se debía esta escena?

Eso era fácil.

Después de lograr tele-transportarse correctamente, el castaño intentó hacer los hechizos que había escogido para su propio arsenal mágico.

Desafortunadamente su habilidad mágica era demasiado baja y no logró recrear ningún hechizo, incluso al grado de no mostrar mejoría por mucho que intentara hacer uno un gran número de veces.

Esto obviamente lo desanimó.

— Además, como Caballero tu arma principal debería ser la espada y la velocidad — Agregó Lady Sitri con seriedad.

Esto hizo que el castaño la mirara con ojos de pez muerto, pero al menos lo hizo reaccionar.

[Socio, aún quedan dos hechizos más, al menos intenta usarlos]

Dijo Draig esta vez.

El castaño bajó la mirada a la libreta en el suelo, donde casi todos los hechizos fueron tachados a excepción de tres.

 **Magia de tele-transporte a través de círculo mágico.**

 **Magia de Aceleración.**

 **Magia de Proyección.**

Esto hizo que el castaño saliera de su cuadro depresivo.

— Supongo que tienes razón, aún no puedo descartar esa posibilidad — Dijo al momento de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Sin más tomó su libreta y leyó la descripción del primer hechizo.

— _"Saturar con maná los nervios y los impulsos eléctricos del cerebro para aumentar la velocidad de procesamiento y reacción, así como reforzar los músculos para resistir la eliminación temporal del límite corporal"_ — Leyó en silencio lo que escribió la noche anterior.

Este era el resumen acerca de un hechizo de alteración de tiempo llamado Time Alter, el cual aumentaba la velocidad del usuario.

A pesar del breve resumen él sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, pero aun así no dudó en intentarlo.

Lady Sitri solo miraba en silencio como el chico había recuperado su convicción de un momento a otro, sonriendo levemente por la escena.

Ella intuía que Draig le había dicho algo para animarlo nuevamente

Issei cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba.

El chico sintió como el maná recorría su cuerpo, por lo que se centró en enviarlo a los lugares antes descritos.

En su mente visualizaba como el maná formaba circuitos, mientras llegaba una sensación de adrenalina en su sistema.

Fue cuando abrió los ojos y se movió.

El castaño dio un impulso para moverse con rapidez, notando como el mundo se movía de forma lenta.

Su movimiento lo llevó a moverse alrededor de Lady Sitri, quien giraba el cuello lentamente por donde él iba pasando, notando como sus sorprendidos ojos lograban seguirlo con un leve retraso

Su percepción del tiempo y el espacio era distinta a lo normal, e incluso sentía como él se movía de forma lenta a pesar de todo.

Era como correr en el fondo del mar.

Pero así como vino el efecto se fue.

Su visión regresó a la normalidad, para que después tropezara con sus propios pies ante lo repentino del suceso.

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó cuando su cara dio de lleno en el piso.

— ¡Ise-kun! — Exclamó Lady Sitri corriendo a su lado.

Con cuidado lo ayudó a reincorporarse.

— Eso dolió — Se quejó el chico mientras se frotaba la cara.

La matriarca soltó un suspiro al ver que no era nada grave.

Entonces sonrió.

— Felicidades Ise-kun, puedes usar la magia de aceleración — Dijo contenta la Lady Sitri.

El chico la miró por unos momentos sin dejar de frotarse el rostro adolorido, para después mostrar una expresión de sorpresa y posteriormente una de alegría.

— ¡Woohoo! ¡Pude usar verdadera magia! — Exclamó alegre el chico poniéndose de pie y bombeando el puño al aire.

[Una vez domines este hechizo podrás moverte a la misma velocidad que el Caballero Gremory, si no es que más rápido]

Fue el comentario de un satisfecho Draig.

El castaño alzó la mirada al techo con una gran sonrisa.

— Parece que hay hechizos a los que eres más afín, eso explicaría por qué no pudiste ejecutar esos hechizos básicos y este sí a pesar de ser un poco más avanzado — Fue el aporte de una pensativa Lady Sitri.

Issei la miró con duda ante esas palabras, para que después este adoptara una expresión de entendimiento y realización.

— Entonces solo me queda seguir buscando — Dijo mientras sus ojos trasmitían decisión.

Pero regresando a su situación actual, volvió a tomar su libreta y leyó la descripción del último hechizo.

— _"La Magia de Proyección es capaz de crear objetos a partir del maná del usuario, el tiempo de ejecución varía de acuerdo al objeto proyectado… para poder usar esta magia es necesario seguir varios procesos y conocer la estructura del objeto a proyectar"_ — Leyó mentalmente.

El castaño meditó las líneas leídas.

Este hechizo era uno bastante problemático a pesar de ser básico, según la descripción del mismo.

[Eso quiere decir que debes de conocer como está hecho el objeto, sus componentes y procesos al momento de haber sido creado para replicar todo eso y crear el objeto]

Fue el aporte de Draig.

— _"Ya veo… entiendo que puede ser complicado, no me sorprende, después de todo era el hechizo final del libro y especificaba que era de nivel básico-medio en dificultad"_ — Comentó en su mente.

A pesar de saber de antemano que posiblemente no podría funcionar, algo le decía que debía al menos intentarlo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el castaño inhaló profundamente, para después exhalar y cerrar sus ojos.

Lady Sitri observaba al chico con curiosidad, pues la expresión seria y enfocada que mostraba distaba mucho del chico que Sona había descrito la noche anterior.

Ella sabía cuál era el último hechizo, pero sobre todo sabía que para el chico no sería tan fácil de aprender sin mencionar que no era utilizable en batalla.

Después de todo ella misma dominaba el hechizo Graduation Air para crear objetos temporales.

Pero al ver la decisión en sus ojos decidió callar y esperar el resultado.

Solo esperaba que no se deprimiera de nueva cuenta.

Por su parte, Issei trataba de visualizar algo que pudiera proyectar.

Debía de ser algo sencillo que no requiriera de mucho proceso.

Entonces se decidió por un arma.

Una daga.

Extendió su mano al frente donde una concentración de maná empezó a acumularse en su palma, la cual empezaba a tomar forma.

— _"No tiene que ser algo tan elaborado, la empuñadura, la hoja, la forma, el material…"_ — Pensaba el chico imaginando el arma.

Su frente se arrugó en un gesto de extrema concentración, al tiempo que un abundante sudor resbalaba por su cara, cuello y torso desnudo.

Aun así no detuvo el proceso.

Por su parte, Sanae Sitri abrió sus ojos en admiración cuando en un destello, una daga había aparecido en la mano del castaño, el cual aún con los ojos cerrados cerró sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

— Uff — Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente.

Su mirada bajó hacia su mano, donde podía verse una daga simple.

— Parece que es posible hacerlo después de todo — Murmuró con una expresión iluminada.

— Es bastante sorprendente que pudieras hacerlo al primer intento — Dijo Lady Sitri mientras se acercaba a él.

Su mirada clavada en el objeto que el chico había creado.

— Si, pero siento que fallé después de todo — Respondió el chico con una ligera mueca.

La matriarca lo miró con duda, antes de alzar una ceja cuando el chico le extendió el arma.

Lady Sitri dudó por un segundo, para después tomar dicha arma.

Nada más al tenerla en su mano se dio cuenta de algo.

— No pesa… de hecho es muy ligera — Dijo de forma seria.

Entonces se giró y lanzó la daga contra un maniquí del sitio, donde esta se hizo pedazos nada más tocarlo.

— Ya veo, solo pudiste crear un objeto superficial, su interior estaba hueco — Dijo la matriarca mientras lo regresaba a ver.

— Si, aun así me costó trabajo y mucho maná lograr esa cáscara vacía, pero al menos entiendo cómo funciona esta magia — Respondió el chico mientras se dejaba caer sentado al suelo.

Su nivel de maná estaba bajo, sin mencionar que apenas la adrenalina se fue, sus músculos estaban recibieron la carga luego del hechizo anterior de aceleración.

— Normalmente esta magia se utiliza para crear objetos desechables, como no es utilizable en batalla casi nadie usa esta magia de forma activa, a excepción del Maou Ajuka Beelzebu que la utiliza para sus investigaciones… — Comentó Lady Sitri mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Esta acción realzaba sus pechos, nada despreciables y de un tamaño ideal para una hermosa mujer como ella.

Pero Issei no le prestó atención a esto y simplemente asintió con seriedad a lo dicho por la matriarca.

— Aun así no descartaré esta posibilidad, mi objetivo es aferrarme a lo poco que pueda dominar en el ámbito mágico y aumentar mis posibilidades de victoria frente a un enemigo — Dijo el chico mientras alzaba la mirada al techo.

La matriarca asintió satisfecha ante el objetivo del chico.

— Entiendo, creo que para nuestra primera lección es suficiente… toma un baño y come algo, porque sigue el entrenamiento de combate con Sigmund y créeme, necesitarás estar en tu mejor forma — Dijo la matriarca con seriedad mortal.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío ante el tono de Lady Sitri, por lo que se levantó como resorte y procedió a salir de la habitación.

La matriarca se quedó en el lugar, con una expresión de suma seriedad.

Su mente estaba en la escena anterior.

— _"Extraño, se supone que debió fallar, no proyectar un objeto… incluso si fue una creación fallida no debió de siquiera lograr darle forma"_ — Pensaba seriamente.

Seguidamente negó con la cabeza.

— De todos modos falló, así que no debe de ser nada relevante — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin más decidió ir a descansar un poco.

Aunque la duda persistiera en el fondo de su mente.

 **Baño del Castillo Sitri**

El castaño estaba sumergido en las cálidas aguas, sintiendo como su cansancio iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

— Ahhh~ esto es el paraíso — Dijo con una expresión de relajación total.

Pero entonces su expresión se volvió seria.

— No pensé que mi habilidad mágica fuera tan deficiente, enliste más de veinte hechizos y solo logré dominar uno siendo el más básico, otro podré usarlo si sigo practicando y el último parece ser una pérdida de tiempo siquiera intentarlo nuevamente — Murmuró en voz alta.

Draig escuchaba en silencio el monólogo de su anfitrión, dándole la razón en cierta medida, pues a pesar de todo habían tenido frutos al ser aptos para la magia de velocidad.

La magia de Proyección no era tan esperanzadora, pero al menos podría ayudarle a mejorar su capacidad mágica en su desarrollo.

Para el Dragón, el deseo de volverse más fuerte por parte de su portador era más valioso que todos los hechizos del mundo.

Su fuerte determinación y voluntad eran necesarias para poder dominar su poder.

Issei se puso de pie, pues su estómago pedía algo de comer por lo que procedió a salir del baño al sentirse limpio y revitalizado.

 **30 minutos después**

El patriarca Sitri se encontraba frente al castaño en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Ya acabado el entrenamiento físico, él había tomado un baño y se cambió a sus ropas regulares.

Sin embargo ahora Sigmund solo se había quitado la parte superior de su traje, quedando con una camisa de vestir blanca cuyas mangas arremangó para que no le estorbaran.

Él sostenía en su mano una espada Europea de diseño simple, mientras se ponía en guardia.

Issei vestía pantalones deportivos con una camisa sin mangas pegada al cuerpo, así como armadura de cuero protegiendo su pecho.

Sostenía una espada idéntica a la de Lord Sitri, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque de acuerdo a como Kiba lo había instruido en el campamento de entrenamiento para el Rating Game.

Una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla.

— Parece que Gremory te enseño al menos lo básico, por el momento muéstrame lo que puedes hacer y de ahí se te enseñará correctamente lo básico del arte de la espada, ya después buscaremos un estilo que te haga sentir más cómodo — Explicó Lord Sitri antes de precipitarse hacia su oponente.

Issei se concentró en los movimientos del patriarca, logrando bloquear el corte, provocándole un escalofrío pues eran armas reales las que estaban usando.

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

El choque de armas creó una sinfonía de sonidos que llenó la habitación.

Issei se sintió presionado por Lord Sitri, pues se dio cuenta de que su nivel estaba muy por encima de él.

Pudo darse cuenta de cómo este lo empujaba hacia su límite, esperando a que se pusiera a la par antes de aumentar la brecha nuevamente.

Para su sorpresa, este método estaba funcionando.

Así el castaño empezó a leer los movimientos del patriarca Sitri evitando por un corto margen golpes que no podía bloquear ante su lenta reacción con la espada.

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

Luego llegó el momento donde por fin pudo contra-atacar, pero Lord Sitri bloqueaba sus cortes con suma facilidad.

Entonces este aumentaba la dificultad y el proceso se volvía repetir.

— Parece ser que no me equivoqué, esta forma de entrenamiento aprovecha que ahora mismo asimilas la experiencia a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal ¡Ha! — Comentó Lord Sitri en medio del encuentro, para después lanzar una patada al estómago de un sorprendido castaño.

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó cuando fue mandado a volar.

Rodó por el suelo un par de veces antes de reincorporarse rápidamente y bloquear un corte descendente.

— Presta atención, si bien somos espadachines eso no quiere decir que no usemos ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo — Dijo Lord Sitri retrocediendo y volviendo a atacar.

— _"¡Rayos! Él realmente se está emocionando"_ — Pensó al ver la sonrisa del patriarca al momento de atacar.

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

El castaño como pudo logró bloquear los cortes entrantes, para que después sus instintos le advirtieran del peligro.

Lord Sitri amplió su sonrisa cuando el castaño dio un pequeño salto para evadir el barrido de pies que intentó, sobretodo porque lo hizo por instinto y no por ver el ataque.

— _"Así que esto era ¿Eh?"_ — Pensó Sigmund al recordar lo dicho por Draig.

— _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ — Se preguntó el chico cuando pudo poner distancia con su oponente.

[Es parte de tu cambio, tus instintos están más desarrollados y por ende te advertirán del peligro, sin embargo esto depende de la velocidad de reacción de tu cuerpo, ahora solo pudiste evadir el ataque porque el Demonio Sitri no se esforzó, pero creo que a partir de ahora eso está por cambiar]

Explicó Draig.

El castaño iba preguntar a qué se refería, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de Lord Sitri lo supo al instante.

— Estoy jodido — Murmuró con la cara azul.

 **Dos horas después**

El castaño se encontraba tirado de espaldas en el suelo, mientras respiraba de forma agitada y sudaba copiosamente.

Tenía ligeros cortes en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en el peto de cuero que protegía su pecho.

Estaba totalmente desecho.

— Eso fue refrescante, hace mucho que no me divierto y los soldados del Castillo pierden la voluntad muy pronto para mi gusto — Comentó Lord Sitri de pie a un lado del chico.

Él había desplegado al menos el 10% de su habilidad y el chico resistió su embate sin echarse para atrás y eso lo complacía.

A pesar de que al final lo abrumó y ya no pudo seguir su ritmo cuando su resistencia llegó a su límite, el chico siguió esforzándose.

— Es mejor que tomes un descanso, solo te faltan las lecciones con mi esposa — Dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

El chico asintió como pudo.

Lord Sitri empezó a dirigirse a la salida, pero se detuvo.

— Sigue esforzándote y llegarás lejos, te lo aseguro — Dijo mientras se volteaba hacia él.

El castaño se sorprendió por la pequeña sonrisa cálida que mostró antes de seguir su camino.

Esto bastó para que se sintiera feliz.

— Ahh~ realmente no tuvo piedad — Se quejó con una sonrisa cansada.

[Es mejor presionarte ahora que asimilas la experiencia a un ritmo acelerado, pues no sabemos cuánto durará este efecto en ti]

Dijo un serio Draig.

— Esto me recuerda a ciertos juegos online, donde te dan pociones para aumentar la ganancia de experiencia en cierta medida, pero solo recibes estos beneficios cuando eres principiante — Comentó el chico cerrando sus ojos.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía ya que lo forzó para seguir el ritmo de Lord Sitri.

Como pudo el chico se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado.

Necesitaría algo de tiempo antes de poder levantarse.

Aún no sabía qué hacer, si darse otro baño o comer algo.

 **Grrrrr~**

Comer no sonaba nada mal.

Tardó diez minutos más antes de poder levantarse y buscar a algún sirviente a quien pedirle algo de comer.

 **Varias horas después**

Sona llegaba a su hogar acompañada de Tsubaki.

Gran parte del día estuvo pensando en su nuevo Caballero.

Si bien sabía que bajo el cuidado de sus padres no pasaría nada, no le quitaba que se mostrara preocupada por él.

Tsubaki compartía los sentimientos de su [Rey] en cierta medida, pues el castaño era su nuevo compañero, además de saber todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta de compromiso.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del Castillo, se encontró con sus padres, los cuales estaban sentados en un sofá jugaban ajedrez.

— Oh, has vuelto Sona — Comentó Lord Sitri luego de alzar la vista.

Pero la atención de la peli-negra se hallaba en el otro sofá.

En este se encontraba recostado su nuevo siervo, luciendo vendajes en su cuerpo y teniendo una expresión de cansancio total.

— Kaichou — Pronunció con una sonrisa cansada.

Aun así logró alzar la mano para saludar.

Sona dejó salir un suspiro que contenía, para luego ajustar sus gafas y mirarlo con seriedad.

— Veo que no desperdiciaste tu tiempo, eso me alegra — Comentó en tono serio.

Esto hizo que ambos padres sonrieran levemente, pues se dieron cuenta de que ocultó lo que en verdad quería decir.

— Por supuesto, mi deseo es poder ser fuerte y servirle lo mejor que pueda — Respondió el chico.

Sona alzó una ceja ante el comentario del chico.

— Agradezco tus palabras, pero procura pensar en ti también — Dijo con un leve toque de preocupación evidente.

Tsubaki alzó una ceja ante el tono en la voz de su [Rey], pues raramente podía sentir sus sentimientos de esta forma.

Supuso que lo ocurrido esa noche, el ver al chico con un agujero en su pecho y sonriendo aun cuando su vida se extinguía realmente la había golpeado.

Y no podían negarlo, ella también había sido afectada por esa escena.

Seguramente ambas tendrían algo de sobreprotección con el chico durante un par de meses gracias a ese recuerdo persistente en sus mentes.

Daba gracias a los Maou que solo ellas dos presenciaron eso, no quería ni imaginar la reacción de los miembros más vulnerables del grupo Sitri.

Como respuesta al comentario de su [Rey] el castaño desvió su mirada al techo.

— He pensado en eso recientemente y por el momento ese es mi único propósito, aún no sé qué más hacer con mi vida aparte de hacer orgullosos a mis padres… — Fue lo dicho por el chico.

Esta respuesta dejó en silencio a Sona y Tsubaki.

Entonces alguien más decidió intervenir.

— ¿Cuál era tu sueño anteriormente, Ise-kun? — Preguntó la matriarca Sitri.

El castaño abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza aparecía en su rostro.

— Me siento sumamente avergonzado de mis tendencias, pero en sí mi sueño era ser el Rey del Harem y ser el [Peón] más fuerte… ahora eso carece de significado y no sé qué hacer — Respondió el chico con vergüenza, antes de lucir abatido en lo último.

— Ya veo… — Murmuró Lady Sitri de forma seria.

Sona se limitaba a ver a su siervo con preocupación.

— Estoy seguro de que encontrarás tu deseo en algún momento, así que sé fiel a ti mismo y trata de vivir a tu manera, escucha a tu corazón y sigue adelante — Fueron las inesperadas palabras de Lord Sitri.

— Tou-san/ Anata — Pronunciaron Sona y Sanae sorprendidas.

— Si te avergüenzas de algo corrígelo, si te lamentas de algo que no hiciste no pierdas el tiempo y hazlo, si deseas algo lucha por ello… nosotros los Demonios vivimos de nuestros deseos egoístas, es justo que también muestres algo de egoísmo como parte del Clan Sitri — Dijo Lord Sitri con suma seriedad.

El castaño lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

Esas palabras lograron encender algo en él que despejó las dudas que tenía.

Ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír como si una pesada carga fuera removida de sus hombros.

— Arigatto, Sigmund-sama — Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en ese momento.

Lord Sitri asintió mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

— Ufufu ese es el hombre del cual me enamoré — Comentó Lady Sitri mientras se tomaba una mejilla bastante sonrojada.

Sona veía a su padre con admiración.

Incluso Tsubaki estaba sorprendida por las palabras alentadoras de Lord Sitri.

Fue en ese momento que un sirviente llegó.

— La cena está lista — Anunció para después hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

— Bueno, creo que no debemos hacer esperar a los cocineros — Dijo Lady Sitri regresando su mirada al tablero.

— Mejor suerte para la próxima querida — Dijo Lord Sitri cuando hizo su última jugada.

Jaque Mate.

Lady Sitri hizo un mohín al ver que había perdido nuevamente.

— La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte — Debatió poniéndose de pie.

Sigmund sonrió ante la amenaza.

Issei logró ponerse de pie, mientras su estómago clamaba por comida.

Al parecer su parcial hibridación aumentó su metabolismo pues este día sintió hambre más seguido.

— Ahhh~, supongo que nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar — Dijo Sona resignada.

Sin más los patriarcas y la heredera, así como ambos siervos se dirigieron al comedor para la cena.

* * *

 **Castillo Phoenix**

La familia Phoenix cenaba tranquilamente.

El silencio reinaba en el comedor, pero no era incomodo en absoluto.

Sin embargo, cierta rubia se mostraba ligeramente ausente, algo que fue notado por su madre.

— ¿Sucede algo hija? — Preguntó Lady Phoenix con preocupación.

Solo esperaba que no fuera algo grave, o alguna secuela de lo ocurrido en el duelo.

— ¿Eh? No, solo pensaba en que debería de agradecerle al siervo Gremory, como miembro del Clan Phoenix es mi deber mostrarle mi agradecimiento a mi salvador — Declaró en tono de superioridad.

Aunque un evidente sonrojo era apreciado por todos.

Esas simples palabras provocaron un silencio ensordecedor, mismo que fue complementado por una tensión palpable que inmediatamente intimido a Ravel.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó con timidez y nerviosismo.

Esto se debía al semblante sombrío en Riser y Ruval, la preocupación en su madre así como la expresión solemne en su padre.

— Temo que eso no será posible cariño — Fueron las palabras de Lady Phoenix en tono afectado.

— Bueno, solo pensaba que era de buenos modales agradecerle — Se excusó la rubia rápidamente y con nerviosismo.

Riser cerró sus ojos, mientras maldecía nuevamente su suerte.

Ruval y la matriarca Phoenix hicieron una mueca.

Lord Phoenix tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, antes de mirar a su hija.

— Hija, lamento decirte esto… pero Hyodou Issei, el [Peón] de Rias Gremory ha muerto — Dijo sin más.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Ravel.

Si bien el chico le pareció desagradable en un principio, demostró su valía al resistir la lucha contra su hermano al grado de levantarse una y otra vez, para dejar de luchar cuando su ama se rindió.

Luego vino el duelo, donde demostró coraje y valentía, así como sacrificio al renunciar a su brazo izquierdo con tal de ganar un impulso de poder.

También se dio cuenta de que ella fue muy imprudente y su intervención le pudo costar la pelea a su hermano, pero siendo sincera este ya había sido acorralado al grado de quedarse paralizado.

— _"El [Peón] de Rias Gremory fue quien te salvó"_ — Fueron las palabras de su madre después de que su hermano abandonara la habitación.

Ella recordaba como el fuego nubló su vista, para después sentir unos cálidos brazos rodearla protectoramente, pero el shock fue demasiado para ella y sucumbió en la inconsciencia.

— _"No temas, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra…"_ — Fue lo último que escuchó.

Esos sucesos fueron suficientes para que el joven [Peón] causara una gran impresión en la chica al grado de sentir una creciente admiración por él.

Pero ahora mismo acababa de escuchar algo impactante.

Fue en ese momento que por fin pudo procesar lo dicho por su padre, por lo que lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchó.

— ¿Q-Qué…? — Pronunció débilmente.

— El siervo de Rias perdió el duelo y por ello fue expulsado de su séquito, aunque ella lo hizo al extraerle las [Evil Piece] de su cuerpo… creo que ya sabes que ocurre en ese caso — Explicó Lord Phoenix de forma seria.

Ravel sintió su mundo tambalearse.

No era posible.

Eso era impensable por parte de Rias Gremory hacia unos de sus siervos.

Pero entonces le llegó otra revelación.

— _"Fue mi culpa"_ — Pensó mientras la imagen del chico venía su mente.

— _"No temas, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra…"_ — Recordó sus últimas palabras.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla antes de que se desmayara.

— ¡Ravel! — Exclamaron al verla desplomarse en su sitio.

Por suerte Riser la sostuvo antes de caer de la silla.

El ambiente se volvió lúgubre y el rubio se limitó a levantar a su hermana menor en brazos.

— La llevaré a su habitación — Dijo para después retirarse.

La atmosfera que quedó en la mesa les quitó el apetito a todos.

Ruval sabía que su hermana se culparía por la muerte del chico, lo que se complementaba que la salvó y no pudo agradecerle el gesto.

Sin duda esto golpearía muy fuerte a Ravel.

— Esto es malo — Murmuró Lord Phoenix con preocupación.

— Por el momento solo se me ocurre hablar con Sona Sitri para saber dónde fue sepultado y mostrar nuestros respetos, o al menos que le permita a Ravel hacerlo — Fue lo dicho por Lady Phoenix con expresión sombría.

Ellos ya se esperaban esta reacción, sobre todo al ver el sonrojo de su hija atribuyéndola a su posible primer amor.

Solo esperaban que al despertar, Riser pudiera controlar la situación.

Sin más el silencio se prolongó ya que ninguno hizo el acopio de dejar la mesa.

* * *

 **Castillo Sitri**

La hora de la cena ya había pasado y ahora mismo, Issei se hallaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, con Sona sentada frente a él en una silla.

Esta le acababa de explicar los sucesos ocurridos esa mañana en su hogar.

Entonces el silencio envolvió a amo y sirviente por unos minutos.

La heredera Sitri se mostraba con una expresión seria y calmada, pero por dentro estaba sumamente preocupada ante el silencio del chico.

En cambio el castaño se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

— Ya veo, supongo que es lo mejor — Pronunció mientras abría los ojos.

Sona fue tomada por sorpresa ante la respuesta del chico.

— ¿Qué…? — Fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Obviamente ya nada nos une, ahora mismo soy un desconocido para ella y eso es algo que apruebo, no quiero ni imaginar cómo hubiera reaccionado si supiera lo que en verdad sucedió… prefiero que las cosas sean así — Aclaró lo mejor que pudo.

Sona solo pudo mirarlo con ligera conmoción, pues no esperaba una respuesta así del chico frente a ella.

— No te sorprendas tanto, Kaichou, podré ser pervertido y algo denso, pero no soy un idiota, también noto lo que ocurre a mí alrededor y como esto afecta a mi familia y amigos — Añadió con una sonrisa levemente burlona.

Sona amplió los ojos al verse atrapada infraganti, pues realmente pensaba eso del chico.

— Y-Yo… lamento pensar así, supongo que tienes algo más que lascivia dentro de tu cabeza y eso me tomo por sorpresa — Declaró recuperándose para luego acomodar sus gafas ocultando la vergüenza.

El castaño negó con una pequeña sonrisa más natural.

— No te preocupes, desde ahora comenzaré a usar mi cabeza más seguido y ya no te daré razones para pensar así de mí nunca más… — Dijo mientras su sonrisa se borraba poco a poco y adquiría una expresión seria.

Sona alzó una ceja, pero luego sonrió levemente.

— Ya veo, entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

En silencio se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

— Tienes un permiso de ausencia para dos meses, aprovecha ese tiempo y hazte fuerte, no preocupes más a tus padres — Dijo para luego salir.

El castaño solo sonrió divertido ante ese comentario.

Al ver que Sona salió de su cuarto, el chico se dejó caer en su cama, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza como almohada.

— _"Dos meses, ¿Eh?"_ — Pensó detenidamente.

Apenas era el primer día de entrenamiento, pero pudo sentir como había una significativa mejoría.

Aunque también recordó las palabras de Lady Sitri.

— _"Un Caballero solo depende de su velocidad y su espada"_ — Pensó esta vez con seriedad inusitada.

Algo en esa frase no le gustó del todo.

Después de todo, él sabía que un Caballero no se limitaba solamente a usar la espada.

— _"Después haré algo al respeto"_ — Fue su último pensamiento antes de estirarse hacia su buró.

Entonces tomó un libro.

 **Análisis estructural**

Él lo había tomado porque el título le parecía interesante, además de que si era lo que pensaba podría serle de mucha utilidad.

— Que bueno que está en japonés, tuve que reducir mis opciones porque la mayoría estaba en un idioma que no reconozco, supongo que era el idioma Demoniaco — Murmuró para sí mismo.

[Deberías de decirle a Lady Sitri para que te ayude en ello]

Fue lo dicho por Draig.

— Supongo que lo haré, pero eso será después, primero trataré con mis opciones actuales — Dijo mientras miraba los dos libros restantes.

 **Refuerzo**

 **Re-equipamiento**

Agradecía que ambos libros tuvieran poco grosor, a diferencia del que sostenía actualmente.

— Como sea — Murmuró mientras abría el libro y comenzaba su lectura.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Issei acababa de realizar sus ejercicios diarios con Lord Sitri, por lo que actualmente estaba en sus clases de magia con Lady Sitri.

Ahora mismo el castaño usaba su magia intentando analizar una pequeña roca.

Este la sostenía en su mano, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de extrema concentración.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas, pues le llevó tiempo avanzar la lectura del libro, sin mencionar el procesar la información para lograr entenderla.

En este se describía que esta magia podría ayudarle a detectar trampas, además de poder analizar lugares que no conocía y determinar cómo era el terreno proporcionándole un mapa mental.

El libro era grueso porque se enlistaba distintos modos de uso del hechizo, además de la explicación correspondiente.

Sanae miraba como el castaño intentaba usar el Análisis estructural, aunque no parecía haber mucho progreso en eso si la expresión frustrada del chico decía algo.

— _"Parece que es otro fallo"_ — Pensó levemente decepcionada.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, la expresión del chico no era frustración, sino estrés.

Esto se debía a que trataba de entender toda la información que llegaba a su cerebro para encontrarle lógica, pues la composición de la roca no era algo de su conocimiento.

Entonces su expresión se relajó y abrió los ojos.

— Vaya, no me esperaba saber esto — Dijo dibujando una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha.

Esto hizo que la Matriarca Sitri abriera los ojos sorprendida.

— Espera, ¿Realmente pudiste lograrlo? — Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Issei asintió.

— Pude averiguar de qué minerales está hecho, los procesos que se llevaron a cabo para crearlo y su razón de ser — Informó el chico.

Esto hizo alzar una ceja a Lady Sitri, pues algo no encajaba en su explicación.

— ¿No crees que eso es demasiado elaborado para una simple roca que encontré en el jardín? — Preguntó la Matriarca con duda.

Ante esto el castaño sonrió.

— Eso podría decirse si fuera una piedra común, pero al parecer es un fragmento de una estatua antigua del primer Lord Sitri, además de que al parecer se desprendió al fracturarse por bajas temperaturas hace unos 195 años — Informó el chico con una mano en la barbilla.

Lady Sitri abrió los ojos sorprendida, para que después una de sus cejas temblara.

Si no mal recordaba, en ese entonces una Serafall de 16 años empezaba a manifestar su domino sobre el hielo.

Sin duda eso explicaba como el brazo derecho y parte del hombro de dicha estatua había desaparecido misteriosamente.

— Ya veo, sin duda has dominado un hechizo bastante útil — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño tuvo un escalofrío al ver que a pesar de sonreír, un aura negra cubría a Lady Sitri.

— Pero, ¿Puedes estar seguro de la información? — Preguntó Lady Sitri un poco más tranquila.

Ante la pregunta el chico se tornó serio.

— Lo estoy, si tarde tanto tiempo fue porque en mi mente fluyó toda esa información y tuve que analizarla poco a poco — Dijo el castaño con seguridad.

— Entiendo, supongo que ahora lo intentarás con otros objetos — Señaló la Matriarca.

— Solo un par más, la información que se añade a mi mente me agota, sin mencionar el uso minucioso de mi maná — Respondió el chico.

— Bueno, entonces analizarás esta daga y luego esta Katana — Dijo mientras mostraba los objetos elegidos.

Si podía usar Análisis estructural en ambas, entonces podría hacerlo en un Rating Game para buscar el punto débil de las armas del enemigo.

— Hai, Sanae-sama — Respondió el chico con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

Lady Sitri no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

Era normal que se emocionara ante un hechizo que podía usar sin problemas por primera vez, incluso si era algo básico entre magos.

Sin embargo, ella no tomó en cuenta los detalles que pudo averiguar al primer intento, sin mencionar que supo lo que era ese pedazo de roca cuando un mago solo podría identificar los materiales del objeto y su estructura interna.

Si, ella no notó la afinidad natural de Issei en este hechizo.

 **Tres horas después**

Issei esquivaba varios cortes efectuados por Lord Sitri de una forma más fluida que el día anterior, indicando su mejoría en el arte de esgrima.

— ¡Ja ja! Sin duda estás aprendiendo — Exclamó Lord Sitri cuando su último corte fue bloqueado por el castaño.

— ¡Kuhh! — Se quejó resistiendo el golpe, pero sintiendo la fuerza tras este.

Lord Sitri afiló su mirada antes de saltar hacia atrás para generar distancia entre ambos.

El castaño parpadeó ante esta acción, para después ponerse serio y tomar postura con ambas manos sujetando su espada fuertemente.

— Lo has hecho bien, pero es hora de que uses el poder de la pieza dentro de ti… Ahora que tienes consciencia acerca de cómo usar una espada es momento de que asimiles la velocidad del Caballero, así que ven con todo lo que tengas — Dijo Lord Sitri posicionándose de forma defensiva.

El chico abrió los ojos ante estas palabras, pues no había notado aquello.

Tuvo que atribuírselo al hecho de que aún seguía pensando como un [Peón], aunque estuviera consciente de que ya no tenía la habilidad de promoción.

Entonces Issei cerró sus ojos, buscando la conexión con la pieza dentro de él.

No le fue difícil encontrar la fuente de su energía Demoniaca, así que rápidamente se aferró.

El chico inhaló profundamente, calmando su mente y dejando fluir el poder de su pieza, familiarizándose con ella siendo parte de él.

Issei exhaló, para luego abrir sus ojos.

Fue en ese momento que se movió.

Pudo notar como en una ráfaga de segundo ya estaba frente a Lord Sitri bajando su espada, misma que fue bloqueada con facilidad.

Sin embargo el castaño superó su breve momento de sorpresa y adquiriendo una expresión seria empezó a lanzar cortes hacia su oponente.

Sigmund se dedicó a desviar los cortes, bloqueando alguno y esquivando otros.

Pronto dedujo el patrón y entonces contra-atacó.

El castaño mostró leve sorpresa al ver como el Patriarca Sitri pasaba a la ofensiva, pero aun así lo recibió de frente bloqueando cada ataque como pudo.

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

El sonido de metal contra metal llenaba el cuarto de entrenamiento, mientras algunas chispas volaban de vez en cuando debido al encuentro de ambos filos.

Lord Sitri vio una apertura e intentó golpear, solo para ser bloqueado en el último segundo.

— _"Jeee~"_ — Pensó al ver esto.

El castaño trastabilló, pero se recompuso y atacó.

Otro breve encuentro de hojas surgió, cuando el Patriarca Sitri notó otra abertura.

Sin embargo volvió a ser bloqueado en el último segundo.

Ante esto, Sigmund alzó una ceja.

Por su parte, el castaño se sintió levemente frustrado al ser empujado por Lord Sitri a una situación desventajosa.

Él se dio cuenta como este jugaba con él, mostrando un nivel de esgrima superior al del día anterior.

Si bien este era solo el segundo día de entrenamiento, aún se sentía débil como los primeros días al servicio de Rias.

¿Cuántas veces fue rescatado debido a su debilidad?

Entonces hizo un mal movimiento que lo dejó expuesto, sin embargo no se sintió tan vulnerable y al ver el ataque entrante logró bloquearlo en el último segundo.

El castaño sacudió su mente y siguió con su ataque.

Fue que volvió a retrasarse en uno de sus movimientos, repitiendo el suceso anterior.

 **¡CLANG!**

También pudo bloquearlo.

Entonces algo vino a su mente.

— _"Esto podría funcionar… pero, es algo un tanto suicida"_ — Pensó un tanto cauteloso.

Tratando de probar su teoría, el chico bajó su guardia conscientemente, notando más rápido el ataque entrante y reaccionando en consecuencia, bloqueando el ataque.

— _"Ya veo, esto podría funcionar, pero no creo que Sona esté muy feliz, ni que decir de cualquier Caballero decente"_ — Pensó suprimiendo una mueca.

Dejar una abertura en su guardia y reaccionando en consecuencia cuando esta era tomada por el enemigo.

Él solo pudo hacerlo debido a su velocidad de reacción y que Lord Sitri aún se estaba reteniendo.

Esto se confirmó al ver como Lord Sitri fruncía el ceño.

— _"Uno es casualidad, dos es coincidencia, tres es un hecho"_ — Pensó este con cierto disgusto.

Entonces el castaño levantó su guardia y continuó su asalto, esta vez esquivando cuando Lord Sitri encontraba una apertura.

 **Una hora después**

El castaño estaba tirado sobre su espalda, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

— Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ — El chico estaba sin aliento.

Lord Sitri envainó su espada, para después voltearlo a ver.

— Eso es todo por ahora, por cierto, espero no vuelvas a usar ese estilo suicida — Declaró con tono neutral.

El castaño tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado por el comentario.

— Lo siento… las primeras dos veces actué por instinto cuando quedé expuesto… me di cuenta de esto y la tercera vez fue intencional, pero pienso que es una idea demasiado arriesgada — Respondió entre jadeos.

La mirada de Sigmund se suavizó ante su respuesta.

— Ya veo, supongo que es normal que hayas explorado tus opciones… descansa un poco, siguen las clases de historia y el alfabeto Demoniaco según me dijo Sanae — Dijo antes de retirarse del lugar.

El castaño se quedó recuperándose anímicamente, pues su resistencia estaba bastante mermada en este punto.

— " _Sin duda me ha empujado más que ayer"_ — Pensó el chico.

[Es mejor así, de ese modo asimilas más experiencia y aumentas más rápido tus habilidades]

Dijo Draig con un tono bastante complacido.

Ante esto el chico sonrió.

— " _Supongo que tienes razón"_ — Respondió el chico.

Sintiendo su fuerza recuperada en cierto punto, el chico se levantó y empezó a dirigirse hacia las cocinas, pues su estómago empezó a protestar por comida.

— Ugh, ya van dos días que necesito alimento en gran cantidad — Murmuró mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo.

[Es normal, tu cuerpo y organismo están sufriendo cambios debido a tu corazón de Dragón, esto requiere grandes cantidades de nutrientes que se asimilan en tus músculos, huesos y órganos haciéndote más fuerte y resistente]

Explicó Draig calmadamente.

El castaño procesó lentamente las palabras de su compañero, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

— Ya veo, sin duda eso es muy conveniente, pues así lograré usar más de tu poder — Fue lo dicho por el chico.

El Dragón asintió, aunque Issei no pudo verlo.

Sin más el chico siguió su camino sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nariz.

* * *

 **Castillo Phoenix**

Riser miraba el enorme jardín de su hogar desde la ventana de la habitación de Ravel.

Las cosas se habían tornado complicadas en el Clan Phoenix, todo debido a varios errores y malas decisiones del Consejo de ancianos y los miembros del Clan.

El rubio ya se esperaba un evento como este, pero no esperó tal desarrollo con un usuario de Longinus reencarnado ni la expulsión de su grupo por parte de su ama.

Esto sacudiría bastante a la sociedad Demoniaca, sobre todo alimentando la desconfianza en los Demonios reencarnados.

Volteó su mirada hacia su hermana, quien dormía en su cama.

Él podía notar el leve sudor en su rostro y la ligera mueca que tenía.

Acercándose a ella, tomo su mano y se inclinó para susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras.

Esperaba poder lidiar con ella cuando se despertara.

— " _Si las cosas se complican, tendré que hablar con Sona Sitri"_ — Pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Era probable que no fuera bien recibido por la heredera, pero por su hermana a quien le causó tantos problemas en el pasado con su actitud, haría lo que fuera.

Incluso si tenía que humillarse, lo haría por su bien sin dudar.

Salió de sus pensamientos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa cuando la expresión de Ravel se suavizó.

— " _No te preocupes Imouto, Onii-chan está a tu lado"_ — Pensó con suma decisión.

 **Castillo Gremory**

Otro día de entrenamiento había terminado e Issei ya estaba en su cama, mientras leía un libro bajo la luz de la lámpara en el mueble junto a su cama.

Este era el libro de Magia de Reequipamiento.

— " _Crear un espacio con tu Maná donde almacenar los objetos…"_ — Leía en silencio el chico.

La descripción era detallada, pero al mismo no muy extensa.

Se lo adjudicaba a que la mayoría del libro describía los ejercicios de meditación antes de empezar a dominar el hechizo en sí, sin mencionar que detallaba en gran medida sus aplicaciones y varias estrategias usando esta magia.

Soltando un suspiro, el castaño dejó su lectura por un momento, para luego cerrar el libro, apagar la lámpara y acomodar su cabeza en la almohada.

Este era el segundo día y sentía que habían pasado al menos tres meses o más.

Su rutina lo dejaba bastante exhausto, pero no podía objetar sus avances.

Sintiendo el sueño llegar a él, rápidamente cedió y quedó dormido en poco tiempo.

 **Diez minutos después**

Se puede ver a un castaño dormido, pero sudando copiosamente mientras se retuerce levemente sobre su cama.

— ¡! — Abriendo sus ojos el chico se levantó agitado.

Issei sentía su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho.

— Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ — Respiraba con dificultad.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y presionó su frente con fuerza.

[¿Estás bien socio?]

Preguntó Draig.

— " _No te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla"_ — Respondió el castaño.

Dentro de la [Boosted Gear] Draig frunció el ceño.

Desde el incidente de la monja, su anfitrión tendría leves pesadillas que involucraban a cierto Ángel Caído que lo asesinó.

Esto no era algo que ocurriera con frecuencia, pero si al menos dos veces por semana.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, pues ya había sucedido dos noches seguidas.

Draig sospechaba que esto tenía que ver con lo sucedido con Rias Gremory.

— Supongo que seguiré leyendo un poco más — Murmuró el chico encendiendo la lámpara y retomando su lectura.

Issei hubiera intentado dormir nuevamente, pero la noche anterior tuvo algunos problemas para volver a dormir, por eso quiso aprovechar esta noche de insomnio para avanzar su lectura.

Una leve mirada al reloj en la habitación le reveló que eran la 2 a.m.

Frunció el ceño.

Esperaba que esto no se extendiera por mucho tiempo o empezaría a repercutir en su salud y no quería preocupar a nadie con sus problemas.

Soltando un suspiro cansado, el chico reanudó su lectura.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Un castaño con claros signos de cansancio dejó el libro ya terminado en la cómoda junto a su cama.

Se frotó los ojos, para después soltar un bostezo.

Miró el reloj que marcaba las 7 a.m.

Sus clases comenzaban a las 10, así que todavía tenía tres horas libres.

Saliendo de la cama, el chico tomó un cambio de ropa y salió de la habitación en dirección a los baños, deseando un largo baño con agua caliente antes de ir a tomar el desayuno.

Por suerte no se sentía tan cansado a pesar de perder varias horas de sueño necesarias.

Llegando a su destino, se despojó de sus ropas dejándolas en la canasta de ropas sucias.

Entró a los baños y se dirigió a las regaderas, donde lavó su cuerpo, para después entrar en las calientes aguas del baño termal.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, disfrutando de la calidez de las termas.

Su mente recorriendo los eventos en los últimos tres días, llevándolo en una montaña rusa de sensaciones que lo abrumaron levemente.

Su mente se había distraído al entrenar y estudiar.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos que su mente se había despejado, todos los sucesos lo habían golpeado en ese momento.

A pesar de haberlo aceptado, todavía le hacían mella de una u otra forma.

La traición.

Pensó en Sona y en lo similar que fue su reencarnación.

Sin embargo, esta vez se le permitió elegir, sin mencionar que en esta ocasión pudo ver el verdadero rostro de su salvador.

La desesperación de Sona por salvarlo le permitió confiar en ella, a diferencia de la situación con Rias donde se obligó a confiar.

Ahora ya no se cegaba a sí mismo y veía las cosas como son.

Abriendo sus ojos, estos bajaron hacia su pecho.

Una gran cicatriz a la altura del corazón.

Un recordatorio para ser fiel a sí mismo.

El primer paso era fortalecerse y gracias a la ayuda del Clan Sitri sentía que alcanzaría su meta en poco tiempo.

Sin más se levantó, pues sentía su energía renovada por lo que estaba ansioso de comenzar su día.

Así salió del baño mientras secaba su cuerpo.

 **Varias horas después**

Un castaño satisfecho y en plena forma estaba acompañado de Lady Sitri, mientras analizaba un escudo, una espada y una lanza.

Ahora mismo aplicaba los múltiples usos de tal hechizo que leyó en el libro.

Él había intentado usar el hechizo Re-equip, pero lamentablemente no pudo usarlo por más que se esforzó y por ello se enfocó en el análisis estructural.

Sanae lo sabía y por ello le hacía analizar estas armas.

Todos los Caballeros que ella conocía usaban estas armas en combate de [Rating Game] y encontrar el punto débil de estas en combate sería una gran ventaja para el castaño.

Sin embargo, tenía que dominar el hechizo a la perfección para usarlo al momento de cruzar armas con su oponente.

Sanae vio como este abrió sus ojos, sonriendo al encontrar el punto donde podría romper dichas armas si golpeaba unas cuantas veces con fuerza.

— Lo hice, Sanae-sama — Dijo soltando un suspiro.

— Lo sé, aunque tardaste dos minutos… debes hacerlo en menos tiempo, pues en el combate solo podrás tocar el arma de tu oponente en intervalos menores a un segundo y tardarías demasiado en lograr tu plan — Dijo Lady Sitri en modo conferencia.

— Entiendo, sin mencionar que un Caballero no se limita a portar una sola arma — Dijo el chico con una ligera mueca.

— Fufufu~ No te desanimes, aún puedes usar el Análisis Estructural para encontrar trampas ocultas — Consoló mientras cubría su risa elegantemente.

Esa era otra de las ventajas si el Rating Game era del tipo Mazmorra o Laberinto.

El castaño se limitó a mirarla con neutralidad.

— Ejem, como sea, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, aún queda una hora así que te dejaré practicando tus hechizos — Dijo después de toser incómodamente.

— Hai, Sanae-sama — Respondió el chico recuperando su entusiasmo.

Sonriendo ante la actitud del chico, la matriarca Sitri se retiró del lugar, dejando solo al castaño.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, para que después el castaño mirara las armas que analizó con seriedad.

Ahora entendía bastante acerca de los materiales de dichas armas gracias al Análisis Estructural.

Su mente divagó acerca de sus otras habilidades mágicas que tenían cierto futuro si continuaba practicando.

Ante esto sintió su entusiasmo disminuir, pues no era mucho y eso lo frustraba en cierto modo.

[No te desanimes compañero, tu progreso en estos dos días ha sido mayor del que tuviste en el grupo Gremory durante tu estancia con ellos]

Trató de consolar Draig.

El castaño sonrió débilmente.

— " _Lo sé Draig, pero a pesar de todo me siento estancado"_ — Respondió en su mente.

El dragón guardó silencio durante cierto tiempo procesando lo dicho por su anfitrión.

[Ya veo, creo que te entiendo y tengo la solución a ello]

Dijo después de varios minutos de silencio.

Estas palabras animaron al chico.

— " _¿De verdad?"_ — Preguntó sorprendido.

En respuesta Draig resopló.

[Normalmente no lo haría tan pronto, pero considero que has llegado a un muro y siento que ellos te pueden ayudar]

Dijo con cierta resolución en su tono.

El castaño parpadeó ante la mención de "ellos".

— " _¿Quiénes son ellos, Draig?"_ — Preguntó perplejo ante el tono de Draig.

[Los que mejor pueden entenderte, me refiero a aquellos que dominaron mi poder al punto de ser llamados los Sekiryuutei más poderosos de la historia…]

Respondió con tono serio, sorprendiendo al castaño.

— ¿Los más poderosos? — Logró articular el chico.

[De todos los antiguos portadores del Boosted Gear, dos personas se distinguieron por no ceder a la oscuridad que vive en lo profundo del Longinus]

Explicó el dragón rojo brevemente.

— ¿Antiguos portadores? ¿Cómo pueden ayudarme dos personas que ya murieron? — Preguntó esta vez con escepticismo.

Draig volvió a resoplar ante la pregunta.

[Normalmente no te lo diría tan pronto, pero esta vez haré una excepción… cuando un portador del Boosted Gear muere, un fragmento de su alma queda dentro del Sacred Gear, de todos los portadores solo dos son libres de la maldición por lo que podrán ayudarte a mejorar con su experiencia]

Explicó el Dragón con tono serio.

— Ya veo… eso suena bien — Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de cierta parte dicha por Draig.

— Espera, ¿Dijiste maldición? ¿Hay una maldición en la Boosted Gear? — Preguntó con tono de alarma.

[Si la hay, pero lo sabrás más adelante, por ahora debes concentrarte en fortalecerte]

Respondió el Dragón a su portador.

El castaño que quedó en silencio por unos segundos, para después soltar un suspiro.

— Si tú lo dices entonces ya no preguntaré, estoy seguro de que me lo irás cuando sea necesario — Concedió en tono resuelto.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estuvo hablando en voz alta por lo que se preocupó de que alguien haya escuchado su conversación, pero al parecer no había nadie cerca.

No quería preocupar a nadie con lo de la maldición, se lo que sea.

[Sigue practicando compañero, arreglaré una reunión con ellos en la noche]

Dijo Draig sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— " _Gracias Draig, eres el mejor compañero que pude pedir"_ — Respondió en su mente.

Sin más empezó a proyectar las armas que había analizado para ver qué resultado surgía al ya conocer su composición estructural.

* * *

 **Por fin, pude terminar el capítulo.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero escribir acerca del entrenamiento no es lo mío, pero para esta historia es necesario.**

 **Las habilidades de Issei serán las de Archer Emiya, pero no las perfeccionará hasta el enfrentamiento Sitri-Gremory.**

 **Me recomendaron darle a Kanshou y Bakuya como armas con un espíritu dentro, si bien la idea de Illya y Kuro para acompañarlo es tentadora, ya tenía planes de otros dos personajes para este rol.**

 **Solo diré que son un chico y una chica.**

 **Respecto a emparejamiento, será harem, aún no sé si agregar al grupo Gremory como en el canon porque ya tengo fuertes candidatas, pero se los dejo a ustedes.**

 **También he explicado un poco el comportamiento de Riser, así que aclaro que no antagonizaré a ningún personaje.**

 **En el próximo capítulo se verán que armas portará Issei, tal vez.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Kami fuera.**


End file.
